Golden Lily
by bloodlustw
Summary: When everything seems to finally be calm with the Host Club, Renge shakes things up by bringing her sister to Ouran. Lilith has many demons in her past that stops her forming any relationship with anyone. The Host Club will do what they can for her, but will it be enough? HikaruxOC
1. New Beginnings

Hello everyone! This is the beginning of my new story, I hope it's to your liking!

* * *

Another day of the host club has come and gone. There was no special theme, no gimmick. Tamaki acted like a price, Kyoya sold countless merchandise to the customers, Haruhi idly chitchatted with her guests, Mori sat silently while Honey happily ate cake, and Hikaru and Kaoru put on a couple of brotherly love acts. There was someone missing from the room however and the majority of the hosts had a sneaking suspicion that something was amuck.

"Hey Kyoya-sempai, how much longer do we have to stay here?" Hikaru asked the calculating man.

"Yeah, we want to get out of here already," Kaoru added.

"Renge will be here soon," Kyoya answered without looking up from his notebook.

"But Kyo-chan," whined Honey. "Why do we all have to wait for her?"

"You will see."

Immediately after that, the hosts could hear yelling. They recognized one of the voices as Renge's but the other one was unknown. They figured out simply from the shouting that Renge was forcing an unwilling participant their way. The large doors opened and the out of breath manager slowly entered the room. She pulled a girl into the room and quickly shut the doors after. The girl tried to push through her capturer in order to escape.

"Move," the girl demanded.

"You are not leaving Lilith," Renge said as she blocked the doors.

Lilith sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her shoulder length black hair. Renge grabbed her other arm and pulled her over to a vacant couch. Lilith fell on it with an oomph and glared up at her companion with her piercing ice blue eyes.

Renge ignored the glare and turned around to face the hosts saying, "boys, this is my older sister Lilith. She just arrived here from France. She's not good at making friends so I want you to help her out."

"I don't need charity," Lilith muttered in annoyance. Honey sat down next to her and looked up at her. She tried to ignore him but he just kept staring. "What?" she asked him annoyed.

"Can I be your friend Lily-chan?" he asked innocently.

"Call me that name again and there will be no chance of it..."

He frowned asking, "what's wrong with it?"

She didn't want to deal with question and so she stood up and walked over to the door. Renge went over to her to stop her, but she froze in place when receiving her sister's gaze. She left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The club looked at Renge confused. She smiled and sat down on the couch. The rest of the club either sat next to her or in the couch in front of her.

"What's going on Renge?" Tamaki asked.

"My sister, she just arrived here today. She won't talk to anyone unless forced to so I brought her here. I thought she would last longer than she did though. Oh my..." Renge explained. "My father got tired of her moping and so he figured a new environment would help."

"Is she going to be a student here too?" Honey asked.

"She enrolled today actually. Problem for her though, she doesn't care about getting an education. Getting her to go to school is always a bother. She's already a year behind."

"You're acting uncharacteristically sullen Renge," Kyoya noted.

"Awe, thanks for noticing Kyoya," she spoke happily, snuggling up to him. When she was comfortable enough she continued, "Lilith hasn't really had a break in her life yet. It's impossible for me to talk about her without thinking of everything she's been through."

"What has happened to her Renge-chan?" Honey whispered.

"I can't live under the same roof as her if I tell you."

"Well, I'm bored," Kaoru spoke.

"Yeah Renge, what do you expect us to do?" Hikaru asked but didn't really care for an answer.

The twins stood up and left the room. The rest of the club didn't seem much into the idea either, except for one. Tamaki swore to Renge that he and his club would do all that they could for her sister. Honey, losing interest in the conversation, looked over at his cousin who was staring out the window. He went over to him and looked outside. The sun was beginning to set, leaving the sky bright orange. All the other students had already left the campus, leaving it a ghost town feeling. Something different than usual though. There was a girl at the bottom of the steps, playing with a husky. It took Honey a moment to realize that girl was Lilith. Her personality seems completely different than just a few minutes ago. She was smiling, she was even laughing with her pet. Her demeanor went one eighty again when the twins appeared behind her. She became very defensive, as if they were going to harm her. Right when Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other confused, Lilith made a break for it. The husky followed right after her.

Honey frowned and looked back at Renge asking, "is she scared of people?"

"That's too vague for her. There's a specific feature that terrifies Lilith," she answered.

"Specific... feature?"

"Help me help her," she spoke standing up. "Right now everything is twisted for her. Right now her only friend is her dog. I promise you will like her once her shell is cracked."

"Count me in," Tamaki spoke strongly.

"Me too!" exclaimed Honey.

"Hm," Mori agreed with a nod.

"I guess that's all of us then," concluded Kyoya.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru lied down in bed in their usual fashion shortly after finishing their homework. Their room was pitch black except for the reflection of the moon trying to fight its way through the blinds. The echo of crickets vibrated through the twins eardrums. Time slowly passed as the two simply lied there, sleep not coming to them easily.

"Hey Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think she just ran away like that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to find out?"

"Is it really worth the effort?"

"I don't know. The others apparently are going to try to help."

"We can watch from the sidelines then."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."


	2. Back to School

The night fled as quickly as the morning arrived. Lilith woke up with a sudden start to something banging her head hard. She sat up right away and looked up frantically, already knowing she's not where she fell asleep. In seeing all the black interior, she realized that she was in the family limo. She noticed something off about herself. She was now wearing a puffy yellow dress. Her eyes widened at the horror.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, not liking not knowing what happened.

Renge laughed at her sister's reaction and said, "you wouldn't wake up so I had to dress you myself."

"But of all things why this?"

"It's the school uniform."

"Renge..." she whispered menacingly.

"You are going to school Lilith."

She sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair while asking, "did you at least feed Sapphire?"

"And took her for her walk."

Soon, they arrived at Ouran. Renge got out of the limo right when it stopped. Lilith wasn't so eager though, she just stayed inside. Renge reached inside and grabbed her arm, pulling her out. Right when both of them were out, the limo left. Still having a firm grasp on her sister's arm, Renge dragged her inside the school. Even once they were in the school, the grasp wouldn't loosen. The two walked up a staircase and down a couple of hallways. They entered the 1A classroom just as the bell rang. Lilith didn't dare look at her new classmates. She just kept her head bowed, her bangs helping her block the view.

"Hey everyone!" Renge spoke just as happy as ever. "This is my sister Lilith. She's shy so be nice to her okay?"

Their classmates didn't really care since a sister of Renge's only meant more trouble. Renge pulled Lilith to the back of the room and pushed her down in an empty desk. She then sat next to her and handed Lilith a notebook and pencil. She sighed in annoyance but did take the supplies. The teacher began lecturing. From the first to the last word, Lilith didn't listen to any of them. She simply doodled in the notebook the entire time. She was so zoned out that she didn't realize class ended. She was brought to reality when her pencil was snagged. She looked up with a glare, but quickly lost it when she was met face to face to face with the twins. Overly surprised, she jumped, actually falling on the floor. The two burst out laughing at her reaction.

"Leave her alone you guys," someone scolded them. That someone went over to her and helped her up while saying, "just ignore them."

"Awe, come on Haruhi. It's only a little fun," the twins spoke in unison.

Lilith looked over at Haruhi and asked, "are you normal?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Are you in the same club as them?" she asked, pointing at the twins.

"Yeah."

"How do you handle it?"

"It took a lot of time to get used to them."

"You know you love us," the twins said, as they stood on either side of Haruhi.

Lilith's attitude suddenly darkened and she left the room without a word. Haruhi looked at the two confused and they just shrugged. Kaoru noticed the notebook left behind and picked it up. The three scanned the page curiously. On the page there were multiple eyes drawn on it. They all were either glaring or surprised. To add onto that, 'demon eyes' and 'devil eyes' were written all over the page. Kaoru put the notebook back down after it freaked him out enough. The twins realized then that Renge was not just trying to fool them. There was something seriously wrong with her sister.

* * *

"Is that really necessary Renge?" Haruhi asked her.

Renge entered the third music room dragging in a tied up Lilith behind her. She looked over at the concerned Haruhi answering, "yes it is. She will run away if I don't."

Lilith looked at Haruhi, her eyes begging for help. Haruhi noticed that and took the rope from Renge. She untied Lilith easily. Once she was free the two stood up.

"You mind talking with me for a moment?" Haruhi asked.

"Not at all."

The two left the club room, shutting the door behind them. They walked over to the closest window and peered outside. The sky was bright blue with white, puffy clouds scattered about. The sun was still high in the sky. Students were coming and leaving the campus.

"Lilith, do eyes bother you?" Haruhi asked cautiously, not wanting to upset her.

Lilith smiled bitterly answering, "more like a certain type that I'm being forced to face now."

"What type?"

She shook her head and said, "I can't just say. Just the thought of it makes me shake. If I say it now I might vomit."

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah," she answered, pulling it out.

Haruhi took it and pressed a bunch of buttons. Lilith watched her curiously. After a little more than a minute, she got her phone back. Her eyes widened at all the new numbers, seven to be exact. Haruhi explained that she put all the host club members' numbers on there.

"I don't recognize any of these names," Lilith mumbled.

"Then for today why don't you visit the club? You can stick with me."

"I don't know..."

"I'll make sure they don't harass you."

"If you're so sure..."

Haruhi nodded and began walking back to the club. Lilith tailed behind her, still not liking the idea of it. The two entered the room. All eyes were on them for a moment, but just for a moment. Soon after the looks, everyone was back to what they were doing. Lilith was greatly relieved by that. She followed her favorite host to her guests. She didn't pay any attention to Haruhi or her guests though. She, instead, listened carefully to her surrounding area. The taller blonde, Tamaki, seemed to be the sweet talker of the group. It sickened her how easy it was to sweet talk to so many girls. The one that dares call her Lily, was just eating cake to his heart's delight. Made sense to why his name's Honey. His taller companion, Mori, seemed like wasted space. She just couldn't figure out why girls would like such silence. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, have the most... unique theme in her opinion. For some reason she found it difficult to feel disgusted by them but they would be the last hosts she'd sit with. The slicked back hair Kyoya didn't really ever seem to attend his guests. Instead he went around to the other groups, selling merchandise. By the end of the club, she had a much better idea of who they all were. She could tell that they weren't bad people, but she knew that trusting them still wouldn't be easy. She tried to sneak out with all the other guests but Renge was able to spot her out and dragged her back into the room.

"So Lily-chan, what did you think?" Honey asked her happily, running up to her. Instead of responding verbally, she glared him with deep hatred. "Wah!" he cried, running over to his overly sized friend.

"Why don't you like that name? It's so similar to your actual one..." pondered Tamaki.

"Doesn't matter."

"Well Lilith, what did you think?"

"You guys are definitely different."

"Awe, thanks for the compliment," a twin now to her right said.

"Who knew Lily had a sweet side?" the other twin questioned, standing to her left.

That simply pushed her over the edge. She pushed away the twin to her right and kneed the twin to her left in the gut. Right when he doubled over she left. Kaoru went over to his pained brother and helped him stand.

Haruhi walked up to the two saying, "you can't just play with everyone's feelings at your own accord. She is really hurting, you can't just tease her."

"Haruhi..." whispered Kaoru.

"Seems ridiculous to me," muttered Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" questioned his surprised twin.

"I mean, why would someone get so mad just from a name?"

"Ask her that yourself," Haruhi told him.

"Why bother?"

"Then you'll never find out," she answered, walking away.

"Come on Hika-chan, why don't we find out?" Honey asked him.

"Leave me out of it," he answered, walking over to the couch, sitting down.

Kaoru followed his brother and sat next to him. The rest of the club watched them confused. Hikaru was still rubbing his stomach where he got hit. Even Kaoru was trying to figure out what his brother was thinking. He didn't get any answers though. When enough awkward silence passed by, the club left the room.

* * *

"Why do they want to know Sapphire..?" Lilith whispered to her husky. The dog barked happily and she wrapped her arms around her. "I'm of no concern of theirs..."

The sound of the front door shutting alarmed her. She quickly wiped away her tears and let out a shaky sigh. Renge entered the living room where Lilith was sitting on the couch with her dog sitting in front of her. She turned the lights on and noticed the red tint around Lilith's eyes. She sat next to her and held onto her.

"Why are you doing this to me..?" Lilith whispered.

"It's not like that Lilith. Father sent you here because of the twins. They're not going to hurt you, no one in the club is going to hurt you."

"I wouldn't be crying right now if that was true..."

"It's just a name Lilith. That's all it is."

"What do you know?" Lilith simply exploded.

She broke out of Renge's arms and ran out of the room with Sapphire following her.


	3. Captured by the King

Lilith woke up the next day at the crack of dawn. She carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake up her dog that was sleeping right next to her. When she was cleared of that obstacle, she walked over to her closet. She blindly picked out clothes, with there being no light in the room. To the best of her ability she got dressed. When she was finished with that, she walked over to her window. She slowly opened it so that there would be no chance of a squeak. When it was open enough, she slipped out onto the small balcony.

"Thank you Mother Nature," she whispered to herself, as she climbed down the wall using the vines growing on it.

Right when her feet hit the grassy terrain, she ran as fast as she could. In realizing everyone else was about to wake up, she had to hurry. If she could avoid it, she wanted to avoid the chaos called school. She had visited Renge before so she had an idea of the layout of this part of the land. Once she was a safe distance from the house, she slowed down to walking. Now that she could see a little bit more, she looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and two different types of shoes.

"I should be a fashion designer..." she muttered, annoyed by her choices.

She just kept walking though, she knew if she went back now she'd be caught. After a couple of minutes, she made it to an empty park. She sat down on the closer of the two swings and sighed. She looked up at the sky, disappointed to see the stars disappearing one by one. Something moved out of the corner of her eye, making her freeze.

"It's okay Lilith, it's me," a voice calmly said.

She looked over, seeing Tamaki sitting on the other swing. He was sitting opposite than her. She became confused, not being able to put together why he was there.

"Why are you here?" she asked him softly.

"I saw you from the road."

"Oh."

"Why don't you want to go to school?"

"It's useless for someone like me."

"More useless than sitting on a swing all alone?"

"Might as well be..."

"Ah ha! But it's not, you agree!"

"What do you want?"

He smiled wistfully at the sky saying, "when you entered the clubroom with Renge, you became a guest of the host club. The host club's sworn duty is to make every guest happy. I just want to see you smile."

"Tamaki..."

Before he could say anything else, Lilith was tackled so hard that she fell off the swing. Weight piled onto her chest as her face got wet. She couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around her dog. After licking her face she barked happily.

"Who is this beautiful creature?" he asked her.

"This is Sapphire, she's my best friend," she said happily.

"Lilith, wouldn't you like friends that can talk with you?"

Instantly she lost all her good feelings. She tightened her grasp on her pet whispering, "more than you can imagine..."

"Then go to school with me."

"I can't just do that."

He rested his left hand on her right shoulder to get more of her attention. Someone else had a problem with that though. Sapphire bit his hand without holding back. He gasped and jumped away. Lilith's eyes widened and she quickly sat up, knocking the dog off her. She went over to him continuously apologizing. She looked at his hand, seeing that it was indeed gushing blood.

"You have to go to the hospital," she said, feeling totally guilt ridden.

He nodded and stood up, holding his wrist tightly. "You're coming with me," he told her.

She silently nodded. The two quickly made their way to his limo. His driver took quick note of his hand and pulled out a handkerchief. He wrapped it around Tamaki's hand for a makeshift bandage. When that was done, they all entered the automobile. Lilith looked down at the sullen Sapphire which sat at her feet. Her sad eyes were begging for forgiveness. Tamaki reached over and gently pet her with his good hand. Right away she perked up and looked at him happily. He chuckled and pet her some more.

"Lilith," Tamaki spoke to get her attention.

"Yes?" she quietly responded.

"Starting tomorrow, you're going to be my slave until I'm healed."

She frowned at the word slave and asked, "what do you mean?"

"Every day you will go to school and I want you to pay attention when in class. Then during the host club you will follow my demands."

"You're not going to make me do anything ridiculous are you..?"

"No."

"I can't input an opinion for this, can I?"

"No."

She sighed deeply and said, "you should let someone know that you won't be there today."

He nodded in agreement and pulled out his phone. Sapphire jumped up on her lap. Lilith couldn't help but smile and hold her tightly. A few times she called her a stupid dog. Even so, she wouldn't let go. She tuned out Tamaki's conversation. The rest was quiet for her. Tamaki could tell her mind was somewhere else and so he didn't bother talking. Once they arrived at the hospital, the driver opened the door for Tamaki. He got out with Lilith following. Sapphire almost left as well but Lilith made her stay in the car. She shut the door and faced the driver.

Bowing to him she asked him, "can you please drop my dog off at the Houshakuji residence?"

Tamaki nodded at the driver and the driver answered, "understood."

"Thank you," she spoke softly as she stood back up.

The driver got back in the limo and left. The two remaining entered the hospital and walked up to the front desk. As Tamaki talked to the nurse, Lilith looked around the waiting room. Everything was white from the floor to the ceiling. The only things that had color were the wooden chairs and the people sitting on them. About a third of the waiting room was filled tension filled loved members. Tamaki brought her attention back to him and they walked over to a couple empty chairs, sitting down. To pass the time, the two idly chitchatted but they never lasted longer than a minute. He tried to get answers about her past but she wouldn't say a word about it. She was able to get proper bandages from the nurse behind the counter and she rewrapped his hand for him a few times. Eventually, a few hours passed. A nurse came out for him and he stood up. He smiled at the worried girl reassuringly and followed the nurse into the back. Once he was gone, she pulled her knees up to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs. Time seemed to go by even slower now that she was alone.

"You..." a menacing voice rang out to her.

She looked up seeing the whole host club there and her eyes widened. One of the twins walked up to her and forced her to stand. She kept her head lowered still. The twin forced her to look at him. Right away her eyes widened.

"Are you the one that hurt Tamaki-sempai?"

She tried to answer but her not a sound was leaving her. She quickly became pale and began to shake. The others watched in shock. They didn't know what to do. Even the other twin seemed surprised by his actions.

"Let go of her Hikaru. My getting hurt was by my own foolishness. Had nothing to do with her," Tamaki quickly explained, coming back into the waiting room.

He did indeed let go of her, and he left the hospital right after doing so. Kaoru chased after him. Right when the twins were gone, Lilith collapsed on a seat. He effected so much that tears sprung from the corners of her eyes. The rest of the club tried to comfort her but it didn't help. She was completely shaken up. For the rest of the day, the simple look of hatred in his eyes haunted her.

* * *

Tamaki arrived at the Houshakuji's early next morning. As soon as he exited the limo, Lilith left the home. She gave him the tinniest smile before getting in the limo. He frowned when he saw the great bitterness in her eyes. He followed her inside and they were on their way to Ouran. He tried to assure that everything was going to be just fine but she ignored those comments. There's no way she can believe them when she's about to be stuck in the same room with a guy that hates her for hours. Once they did arrive, he had to drag her out. Haruhi caught up to them short after. Because of this, Tamaki went his own way. She tried to convince her that Hikaru wasn't a bad guy and that he meant no ill will. Lilith could make herself to believe that he wasn't bad but no way in hell would she believe that he meant no ill will against her. Soon the two arrived in class. Haruhi took her seat between the twins and Lilith had no choice taking the seat right behind Hikaru which was the only empty seat. She could just feel the angry vibes coming off of him and it just made her feel sick. Still, she opened her notebook and began writing.

When the class was half over, a woman from the office entered the room. After talking, the teacher called for Lilith. Completely surprised by this, she left her notebook on her desk again. As she made her way to the front of the room, she could feel all eyes were on her. She left the classroom followed the woman back to the office. Once she got to the office, she froze when she saw a face that brought too many memories back.


	4. Demons Revealed

"Long time no see, Lily," a tall, middle aged man smoothly said to her.

Lilith shook her head and slowly began to back away. She knew this man instantly. His shaggy auburn hair, his piercing golden eyes, and the constant smirk that played on his lips... He's back. She turned around quickly made her way back to class. Right when she reentered the room, she felt immensely safer. Ignoring all the eyes once again, she made it back to her desk. Haruhi passed her a note asking about what happened. The note was sent right back stating that she would explain everything at the club. The rest of the school day, Lilith would not leave Haruhi's side. At this point, she didn't care that the twins were there too. As long as she wasn't alone she knew she was safe. At the host club, Tamaki had her sitting with Honey and Mori.

"Lilith-chan, want some cake?" Honey asked her.

She looked at him and smiled the tinniest smile whispering, "thank you..."

He grinned and handed her a piece of yellow cake. She took it and very slowly ate it. She only was meaning her 'thank you' for him saying her name properly. She didn't want to make him sad by refusing the cake though. By the time she finished it, the club was over for another day. Honey took her plate from her and then helped her stand up. They then made their way to the two bigger couches where the rest of the club was waiting. She found herself lucky when she ended up sitting between Haruhi and Honey. Something did seem to be missing though.

"Where'd the boss go?" Hikaru asked.

"He said he went to pick up something," Kyoya answered.

"Hey Lilith, while we're waiting for him to get back, can you tell us how he got hurt?" Kaoru asked.

She nodded and said, "yesterday, he found me trying to ditch school... When he was trying to get me to go my dog bit him... She thought that he was going to hurt me..."

"Sorry..." Hikaru very softly whispered.

She couldn't help but smile at that and she responded, "thank you."

Before anything else was said, there was a scratching sound from outside the door. Lilith responded to it right away. She stood up and went over to the door, opening it. Sapphire tackled her to the floor. Lilith just laughed as her dog licked her face happily. She held her tightly, in a much better mood now. Tamaki soon came in, breathing heavily.

"She sure can run..." he said as he tried to catch his breath.

She looked up at him with a smile saying, "thank you Tamaki."

He nodded and offered her his good hand. She took it and he helped her get up. They walked back over to the couches and sat down. Sapphire sat at her feet and rested her head on her lap. She, then, let out a shaky sigh knowing she was the center of attention. She knew she no longer could keep her past a secret. She just kept her eyes on her best friend.

Light heartedly she said, "I don't know where to begin..."

"Why do you always avoid me and Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"And that puts it straight to the point."

She very hesitantly raised her hand to her hair. Closing her eyes tightly she pulled it right off her head. With the black hair now gone, elbow length, wavy, auburn hair showed itself. While they were all astonished by the hair, she reopened her eyes and took out her blue contacts. With her heart pounding, she raised her head, showing off her golden eyes.

"What the hell?" the twins exclaimed.

"Lilith-chan, are you related to Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

She shook her head and said, "no... It's mere coincidence..."

"But how you look isn't the reason you avoided them is it?" Haruhi asked.

"No... It's these demon, devil eyes..." she whispered, covering her own eyes with her hand. "When I was a child I loved my father... He was always kind to me... His beautiful, golden eyes always made me happy... That is until one night he kills my mother right in front of me... During the whole torture, I couldn't look away from his eyes... They changed from something I loved to something that simply terrifies me up to today... I got lucky enough to be adopted by the Houshakujis... I can't even look at myself in the mirror because I see him..."

"Lilith-chan..." Honey whispered sadly.

She looked down at Honey saying, "he's the one that calls me Lily..."

Sapphire jumped on her lap when tears began stream down. Lilith held her tightly and buried her face in her fur. The room became completely silent after. No one had any clue of what to say. Lilith was doing all she could just to not break down. Haruhi wrapped her arm around her shoulders, wanting to give her some comfort. That just brought her closer to the brink. Out of all of them, Hikaru was the one to break the silence.

"What happened when you left during class?" he asked.

"He's back..." she answered, with a cracked voice. "He was in the hallway right in front of me... He was showing me that he knows where I am... I'm so scared..." she barely squeaked out.

"Then you can't stay at Renge's," Tamaki said. "If he's looking for you, you can't go where you always stay."

"Then what do I do..?"

"Well, you would be safest at either Honey-sempai's or Mori-sempai's."

Sapphire jumped off of Lilith's lap, revealing her reddened eyes. She wiped away her tears, paying no mind to what her pet was doing.

"Hey! Get off me!" Hikaru demanded.

Everyone looked over at him. Apparently, Sapphire tackled him and was now licking his face. Lilith quickly got up and heaved her off of him. Right away she began to whine.

"We'll take her," Kaoru volunteered.

"Huh?" Lilith and Hikaru replied together.

"The least likely place to look for her would be where she would least likely want to be, correct?"

"She's in your care then," Tamaki said as he stood up.

Everyone left except for the twins and Lilith. She felt like she couldn't be in a worse situation. Of all of them she had to be stuck with these two considering the circumstances. Kaoru stood, taking Hikaru up with him. Having no other option, she followed the two. Sapphire left her side so that she could walk next to Hikaru. Now not only was she going to a place she didn't want to be, but now she felt completely betrayed. The four of them left the school and entered the limo. Hikaru sat next to the left door, Kaoru sat in the middle, leaving Lilith near the right door. Sapphire stayed at Hikaru's feet, trying desperately to get his attention. He gave in after awhile and scratched the top of her head. She barked happily and rested her head on his lap. Lilith pouted light and looked out the window. Kaoru laughed softly, causing the other two to look at him.

He put his hands behind his head saying, "this is going to be interesting."

Soon enough, they arrived at the Hitachiin manor. They all left the car and entered the huge mansion. After entering, Kaoru grabbed Lilith's left arm and dragged her across the manor. Hikaru simply followed. By the time they stopped, she was running out of breath. They went into a large, beautifully designed bedroom. There was a king-sized wooden framed bed, with a dark blue velvet quilt on top. The walls were painted powder blue. The plush carpet matched the color of the quilt on the bed. Before she could look around the room more, Kaoru pulled her into the walk in closet. Her eyes widened at the amount of clothes. There were clothes for every type of circumstance. Both brothers were looking through the clothes. She just watched them. A minute passed by the time the two put an outfit together. They handed the clothes to her and then left the closet. Hikaru shut the door behind him so that she could at least get dressed in privacy. She just did what they wanted. She wanted to get rid of the horrid school uniform anyway. She took it off and put on the clothes chosen for her. When she was done, she looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a bright orange t-shirt that hugged her. Considering that they could have made her wear something way more revealing, she felt comfortable enough to leave the closet. There, she saw Hikaru leaning against a stocked bookcase. When he noticed her, he stood up straight.

She walked up to him and asked, "are you still angry with me?"

He shrugged answering, "not especially."

"Truce?" she asked, holding her hand out to him. He looked at her hand puzzled and she continued, "I really don't like it when people are mad at me. I would really like to be your friend Hikaru. I don't want any hard feeling stopping that from happening."

He smiled and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. She smiled, feeling at ease for the first time in a long time. They left the room and walked down a pretty dark, narrow hallway. Sapphire tailed them closely. Just before they reached the end, they went into a room that had the door a crack open.

"Whoa!" Lilith exclaimed.

They room they entered was massive. It was at least the same size as a theater in a movie theater. Seemed right since it was their entertainment room. Their television made hers look simply pathetic. It was huge to say the least. There were speakers all around the room that had to give magnificent surround sound. There were shelves outlining the television that were stocked with DVDs, CDs, and videos games. Facing the screen was a black, twenty foot sofa. Kaoru was sitting at the arm of it. The twins laughed at her reaction. Hikaru let her go and sat next to his brother. She followed suit and sat next to Hikaru. The brothers picked up controllers and began playing a fighting game. It amused her how quickly the two got into the game. Hikaru simply destroyed Kaoru. The sullen one handed Lilith his controller for her to try. She shrugged and agreed to give it a try.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you," Hikaru warned her.

"I'm not asking you to," she calmly responded.

The two began to duke it out. Something odd kept happening though. At the end of every round in the match, they always ended in a tie. The two gave each other a side glance glare. Lilith can't figure out why, but his eyes are suddenly not bothering her nearly at all. The two switched characters and fought again. No matter what strategy they used, they match always ended in a tie. Kaoru watched the two intrigued. They were moving in sync. When they both became annoyed with each other, they leaned closer to the television until the tie and they would lean back. They didn't even notice the observant Kaoru. Hours quickly sped by. Hikaru was brought back to reality when weight fell on his left arm. He paused the game and looked over seeing his sleeping brother.

"I think we should stop for tonight," he told Lilith.

"So you admit defeat then?" she questioned.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

He growled and unpaused the game. She smirked in triumph. Truly, she didn't care about winning or losing. She just did not want to be alone. Another hour of ties passed. Not only were they moving in sync still, they also fell asleep at the same time.


	5. New Rival

Reviews will be really appreciated! Thank you! :)

* * *

Hikaru woke up the following day to a slam. He looked around, trying to remember what happened the previous day. When he moved his head, something fell on his right shoulder. Looking over, he noticed the soundly sleeping Lilith. His eyes widened in surprise and he jumped away. He quickly regained his composure and looked over at her. She had fallen on her side, still in slumber land. He made his way back over to the couch and sat in front of her. He poked her cheek out of curiosity, and she held onto it. In pulling his hand free, she woke up. She opened her eyes and stared into his. It took her over half a minute to realize someone was in front of her. When she finally did, she jumped in surprise and ending up falling on the floor hard. Groaning lightly, she rubbed the back of her head. He stood over her, with an amused grin. She looked up at him and frowned.

"That's really creepy," she pouted.

He chuckled saying, "sorry." She stood up and stretched. When she was done stretching he asked, "last night was weird huh?"

"Hmm?"

"Our ties."

"Oh yeah... That was really strange. I thought for sure if you kept playing you would screw up eventually."

"Not going to happen."

She looked around before asking, "where's Kaoru?"

"Behind you," Kaoru answered.

She jumped in surprise, going behind Hikaru. She clung onto his right arm as her heart tried to settle from the mini heart attack. The two just laughed at her. Even so, she wouldn't let go of the arm. He looked down at her confused. Her hands were shaking like leaves. Her head was lowered but Kaoru could see the panic screaming from her eyes. He frowned and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Lilith," he spoke softly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I-It's okay..." she stuttered.

She still wouldn't let go of Hikaru's arm though. He sighed deeply. She could sense a small annoyance from him and so she slowly let go. Kaoru grabbed onto her hand and dragged her out of the room. Hikaru simply followed. Lilith was taken all the way to the back door of the manor. Just as the glass door opened, Sapphire pounced on her. She was caught off guard and was about to fall on the floor but the twins just barely caught her.

Surprised that they caught her, she said, "thank you."

They helped her stand and Kaoru said lightheartedly, "your dog is very loving."

She smiled and kneeled down in front of her. She lifted herself up enough so that she could rest her paws on Lilith's shoulders. Her smile grew and held her tightly while saying, "when she was the only friend I had for years she's used to a lot of attention. She even learned how to hug."

"You poor thing!" the twins spoke together, rubbing their heads against hers.

"You three are getting along better than I imagined," Tamaki's voice came from behind them.

They turned around and Hikaru asked, "hey Boss, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Lilith."

"Why?"

"Because of Sapphire biting him, I'm his 'slave' until his hand is healed," she answered.

"Why are you staying with us then? You should be staying with him," nudged Kaoru.

"Grow up," she flatly told him.

"You guys should hurry up at get ready before you're late," Tamaki stated.

The twins agreed and stood back up. Before Lilith had the chance to do the same, the two picked her up by her arms. Keeping her airborne, they made it back to the room she was supposed to sleep in. They dropped her off and then went into the room just to the right of hers. She went into her unused room and found her uniform on the bed, freshly cleaned. She quickly changed into it. When she was done she left the room, fiddling with the collar. As she made her way back towards the stairs, she kept mumbling to herself how she hated it. Right as she was about to take her first step down, Kaoru approached her from the left and Hikaru from the right.

They both cupped her chin and whispered into her ears, "we'll help you it take it off when we get back."

Her pulse skyrocketed and she pushed them away. Before they could catch her again, she ran down the stairs. She found Tamaki waiting for her at the front door and made her way over to him. Right when he noticed her, he opened the door. The two left, without once glancing back at the greatly amused twins.

* * *

Classes went really well to Lilith's surprise. She expected to be surrounded by the other student because of her appearance, but the protective barrier of the twins, Haruhi, and Renge stopped that from happening. She was actually able to get herself to pay attention to the teacher and actually absorb the information. She was actually enjoying being at school which she never thought would happen. When classes were over, she went to the locker room with Renge to pick up their stuff before heading over to the host club. Lilith opened her locker and two letters fell to the floor. She picked them up and looked at them confused. Renge was already ready to go so she just dropped the letters in her back and shut her locker. She caught up with her sister and they made their way to the club.

"So Lilith, what was it like staying with those idiot twins?" Renge questioned.

Lilith smiled a bit and answered, "actually it was pretty fun."

"We like this sister more," the twins said together as they pulled her away from Renge.

She looked up at them asking, "why are you following?"

"We're going to the same place," Kaoru said.

"So why not follow?" Hikaru finished.

"Whatever."

"What is this?" Hikaru asked, pulling out one of the two notes that was sticking out of her bag.

"It's a paper with words on it, now give it back," she said reaching out to it.

He kept it out of her reach and asked, "and what words might those be?"

She crossed her arms in annoyance and said, "I haven't had the chance to read it yet."

He put the note to his lips saying, "what do you think of this Kaoru? I think someone is having fascinations of our new toy."

"That may be Hikaru, we might have to investigate."

She tried to take the note back since it was within arm's length. He grinned and raised it above his head saying, "you're going to have to try harder than that."

Her eyes narrowed and she gave her bag to Renge. His grin widened and he took a step back. With the step back, she took a step forward. Before she tried to take it again, he took off running. Without any hesitation, she chased after him. Kaoru simply smiled and continued his way to the club room. Renge began to tag along until other classmates caught her attention. When he entered the room, he noticed that only Honey and Mori were in the room. They were just staring out the window.

"Hey Kao-chan?" asked Honey.

"Hmm? What is it Honey-sempai?" he asked back.

"Why is Lilith chasing Hika-chan?"

"What? They're already outside?" he asked, joining the two at the window.

Indeed, the two were on the courtyard. Hikaru was just barely out of Lilith's reach. The few students that were also outside watched them completely puzzled. He was obviously completely amused by her. She on the other hand looked like she was ready to beat him down. Kaoru chuckled and explained the situation to the two upperclassmen.

"Kao-chan, have you added Lilith to your plans?"

"They get along well, don't they? For someone as damaged as Lilith and someone as closed minded as Hikaru it's kind of funny. Last night the two of them played video games for hours. The two were more in sync than I was with him playing games ever. He's still unaware of his feelings for Haruhi. That might be for the best though. It's painfully obvious that she doesn't dismiss Tamaki. Both Lilith's and Hikaru's worlds are about the same size. Together they could explore what's really out there."

Mori rested his hand on his head saying, "don't forget your heart."

He looked up at Mori, but before he could say anything the door opened and Tamaki entered saying, "sorry we're late!"

The three looked over seeing Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya entering the room. Haruhi was the first to notice something amiss and she asked, "where's Hikaru and Lilith?"

"Look outside," Honey said.

* * *

In order to catch his breath, Hikaru climbed up a tree. He sat down on a sturdy branch and leaned against the trunk. Lilith stayed on the ground, but she kept her eye on him as she caught her own breath. A good moment passed before he got his motivation back. He looked down at her and she glared right back. He smirked and began to open the note. A small growl emitted from her throat as she climbed up the tree to get to him. Unfortunately for him, he didn't expect her to do that in the least and so he didn't even bother checking for her. Right when he was about to look at the note, she snatched it from him. His eyes widened and he looked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and jumped down. He chuckled and followed suit. The two began making their way back to the building.

He wrapped his arm left arm around her shoulders saying, "you make a good rival."

"Rival? I'm too good to be your rival," she said as she pushed him into the pond.

She heard bursts of laughter and looked at the windows seeing the rest of the host club watching. She looked at them surprised, not expecting to be watched. When she was about to continue walking she noticed Kaoru was trying to signal something to her. He was spinning his index finger in a circle. When she finally figured out what he was trying to tell her, she turned around. She couldn't help but jump when she saw a drenched Hikaru looking down at her. Without even giving her a chance to run, he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She began to fight against him right away. With her trying so hard to get free, she didn't even realize she dropped the note. He wouldn't let her go though, not at least until she was over the pond.


	6. First Date Jitters

Like I said in the last chapter, I would really appreciate reviews! Even the smallest one give me enthusiasm to keep writing! Please and thank you! :)

* * *

Water slowly dripped onto the hard floor. The club room was dead silent, guests and hosts alike. Hikaru and Lilith stood at each other's side, their clothes clinging to them. The silence was broken by a small snicker. The two looked over at Kaoru, seeing that he was doing all he could to stop himself from rolling on the floor laughing. Haruhi stood up from her seat and walked away from her guests. She made her way over to Lilith and led her across the still room. Hikaru made his way over to his brother, irritated by his amusement. Soon enough, everyone was back to what they were doing and chatter once again filled the room. Haruhi went back over to her guests after showing Lilith where she can change her clothes.

"Who is that girl Kaoru? Why is she always with you two?" one of his guests questioned, unsure of whether or not to be jealous.

"She's..." he stalled so that he could scan the room. When he didn't see Renge he answered, "Lilith, she's our cousin."

"Oh."

Lilith soon left the changing room wearing jeans and a light blue t-shirt. What stood out for her though were her burning cheekbones. Hikaru, who was waiting outside of the room so that he could change clothes, took note of the redness instantly. He easily swiped the piece of paper out of her hand. This time, she didn't bother fighting him for it. She simply walked over to Honey and Mori's part of the club and sat down on the available seat next to Honey. She didn't pay any attention to the group, she just wanted a distraction from the distraction. She leaned back against the plush sofa and looked up at the decorative ceiling. With her mind going blank, she found her heavy eyelids closing.

Hikaru left the dressing room wearing a spare uniform. Amused, he looked over at Lilith, wanting to taunt her about the letter. A frowned played on his lips when he saw her unconscious form. He made his way back over to his brother and sat next to him. Nonchalantly, he handed the letter to him.

Kaoru took it and read the letter to himself, "Lilith, you are as beautiful as the flower that resembles your name. Since you first entered the class, even when hiding your appearance, you stood out to me. Now that you are showing who you really are, you're breathtaking. If you're willing to give me a chance, I would like to go on a date with you Sunday. Please let me know your answer in class tomorrow. Masaru."

"It's overkill if you ask me," Hikaru said.

"Either way, he seems pretty serious," Kaoru responded.

The two looked over at the resting Lilith, deciding themselves what would be best for her.

* * *

Lilith woke up when extra weight fell onto her chest. She opened her eyes and looked up seeing a panting Sapphire. Not questioning why she was on her chest, she petted her. In turn, she barked and wagged her tail happily. Shadows soon casted over her. She looked up seeing the twins. Still not fully awake yet, she just stared at them. Keeping their same blank expressions, they pinched her cheeks. She stopped petting Sapphire so that she could grab their wrists. Without realizing, she fell right into their trap. Before she knew it, Kaoru had a firm grasp on her wrists and Hikaru hands were on her waist.

"Gyah!" she shrieked, squirming under his fingers.

The twins were grinning ear to ear, watching the ticklish girl. Sapphire had trouble staying on her owner and so she jumped off. Even with the weight off her, Lilith still couldn't free at this point. She couldn't help but laugh. Soon enough, her face became beet red. After enough squirming, she fell off the couch. From the sudden tug, Kaoru couldn't keep hold on her wrists. She pouted and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist.

"Evil..." she muttered, catching her breath.

"Payback for making me carry you," Hikaru told her.

"Carry me?"

"You fell asleep at the club, remember?" Kaoru questioned.

"I think so..." she whispered.

"No matter what anyone tried, you wouldn't wake up."

"Really?"

"Really. I had to carry you on my back because you wouldn't wake up," Hikaru muttered.

"Huh..."

"What?"

"Nothing, just strange," she said, shaking her head.

"Strange?" Kaoru questioned.

She smiled and put her index finger to her lips saying, "secret." The twins looked at each other for a moment before they both attacked her with tickles, knocking her onto her back. "Okay okay okay!"

"Well?" the twins asked in unison.

She looked directly up at the ceiling, unable to look either one in the eyes while saying this. "Whenever I trust someone enough my guard completely vanishes, especially when I'm sleeping. When my subconscious doesn't feel any form of a threat I stay asleep."

They sat her up and then rested their head on hers saying, "we love you too!"

A blush appeared on her cheekbones and Kaoru said, "that reminds me, what do you want to do about Masaru Lilith? He seems pretty serious about you."

She sighed and then said, "I don't know... I'm not exactly thrilled about the idea."

"According to Kyoya-sempai he's not a bad guy," Hikaru stated.

"Doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be alone with someone I don't know..."

"Have you never gone out before?"

"No..." she whispered, shaking her head slowly.

"Then this will be good for you Lilith, you need to see that the world around you isn't as scary as you think it is," Kaoru soothingly told her.

"Can you guys at least stalk me? I don't want to be alone..."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I promised Mother that I would help her with a show tomorrow. What about you Hikaru?"

Hikaru ran his fingers through his hair saying, "I guess I can go."

"Really?" she questioned him happily. He nodded and she held him tightly whispering, "thank you..."

Right away he began to tickle her, making her jump away. When she was at a safe distance, she stuck her tongue out at him. The two just laughed at her. She let out a sigh and stood up, brushing herself off. Once she was standing, she looked around. She realized she was back in the entertainment room. Right when it was realized, Hikaru challenged her to a rematch. She turned him down however. Claiming that she wanted to catch up on her studies, she left the room. The twins simply shrugged and began playing their own game.

* * *

Hours passed and the twins haven't seen a sign of Lilith since she left to study. Curiously, they looked around for her. It was getting pretty late and so they wanted to check up on her before going to bed. After a couple minutes of searching around, they ended up at the room they had lent her. The door was left ajar. The two popped their heads into the room. Most everything looked undisturbed. The ceiling light was shining it's glow on everything, including the curled up Lilith. She was sitting at the head of the bed, holding her legs against her tightly. In her right hand she clutched onto a piece of paper. She looked at them alarmed when she heard them enter the room. They both sat at the end of the bed, next to each other. Kaoru was the closer to her. Before they questioned her, she handed them the paper with a shaking hand. Kaoru took it and put it in front of him so that Hikaru could also see.

Kaoru read aloud softly, "don't think you can hide from me for long Lily."

At the bottom of the note was a picture just from the previous day when Lilith explained her past to the club. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her concerned. She was as pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf. Her eyes had a red tint to them. She reached over and grasped onto Kaoru's sleeve.

"You're all on his radar now..."she barely whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"Come on," Kaoru said as he stood up. She looked up at him confused and he continued, "you're sleeping with us tonight."

"What? Why?"

"There's no way you'll be able to sleep when you're all alone."

"Don't worry, we won't bite... tonight," Hikaru added.

The tiniest smile appeared on her face. She appreciated him trying to cheer her up. The other two smiled and they helped her up. They left the guest room and entered the twins'. For now, the two didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and so they kept their clothing articles on. Sapphire ran into the room just before Hikaru shut the door. Before she knew it, she was under the covers with the mirror imaged boys. She was on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Kaoru was to her left and Hikaru to her right as usual. Sapphire was lying down at the end of the bed. The two were on their sides facing her. Kaoru's left arm was draped over her shoulders and Hikaru's right arm was around her waist. They were talking to each other just above her head. She tuned out their light chatter. Even though she slept earlier, she found their voices oddly soothing. She fell asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

The next day didn't play out too differently than the previous. Tamaki picked up Lilith in the morning. She was glad by that; she didn't know how much more teasing from the twins she could take in the morning. Right when she entered the classroom, it became obvious to her who Masaru was. He was eyeing her intently with his dark eyes. She, unwillingly, agreed to meet up with him the next day. After that was done, the rest of the day went by as normal as normal could be. That evening, the twins helped her pick out clothes for her date. When that was completed, they played videogames the rest of the night. The three ended up, once again, falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

Sunday morning, Lilith woke up to something vibrating in her pocket. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. In looking up, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru leaning against each other sleeping. She couldn't help but smile. It was refreshing to her seeing family members actually caring for each other. She looked away from them and took notice to her warm pillow. She sat straight up when finally realizing she was sleeping on Hikaru's lap. She could just feel her face burning. She closed her eyes tightly and took in a couple deep breaths. Once she felt better, she very gently shook Hikaru. He groaned lightly and hit her hand away. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she pinched his nose. In only a couple moments, he woke up with a gasp. She let his nose free and just watched him for a moment. He looked at her annoyed, which just made her smile. He reached over and tickled her. A high-pitched squeak left her as she jumped away. He simply laughed at her reaction.

Pouting lightly, she told him, "you promised you'd follow..."

He sighed and ruffled his hair, "that's today huh?" She nodded and he replied, "you should change your clothes then."

"Okay," she whispered, standing up and shortly leaving the room.

"So much for watching from the sidelines," Kaoru spoke up. Hikaru nodded and his brother continued, "keep an eye on her. She could break any moment now."

"Yeah yeah... I got it."

He smiled and handed him a DS, "here, this should help pass the time."

"Thanks."

Soon after he took it, Lilith reentered the room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red blouse. She refused to wear makeup or do anything special with her hair. She didn't want to make this dating a frequent occurrence, especially when it's with men she doesn't know. After a push on the back by his other half, Hikaru stood up. Kaoru wished the two luck just before they left the room. Not a word was exchanged between Lilith and Hikaru and they made their way to the entrance. Neither were in their best moods since they were both not happy with what was about to happen. Right when they reached the family car, she received a text from Masaru. He simply told her that he was waiting for her to arrive. She groaned in annoyance and the two slid inside the vehicle. Once they were seated, she rested her forehead on Hikaru's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have agreed..." she mumbled.

"You can still call it off," he responded.

"Then he'll harass me at school... Man, I'd rather go out with Mori-sempai and the idea of that freaks me out..."

He laughed and ruffled her hair. She looked up at him, still pouty. He rested his hand on her head just as the car stopped. Another sigh escaped her lips as she stepped outside. Hikaru watched her carefully as she met up with their classmate. She was incredibly skittish. Masaru, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic and was trying to make her feel more at ease. He dressed as causal as she did, wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. The two began to walk off and Hikaru got out of the car. He followed them at a safe distance. His eyes were locked more on Masaru than Lilith. He knows little to nothing about him. He does know that when Masaru attempted to make physical contact with her, a twinge of anger fills him. The emotion never lasted long though since she always brushed him off. The two entered a restaurant, leaving Hikaru sitting on the bench just outside of it. Now being bored out of his mind, he called Kaoru.

"How's it going?" Kaoru answered.

"Boring..." he answered.

"How are the two getting along?"

"She's been freaking out since she left the car and he seems to just ignore that."

"He might just be trying to make her feel more comfortable."

"Not working then."

"Hey, I got to go. Don't die of boredom."

"I'll try," he mumbled, ending the call.

He was about to put his phone in his pocket but he noticed he got a text. He opened it seeing that it was from Lilith.

'Is it Monday yet?'

* * *

'If only.'

Lilith looked at the phone seeing the returned message. She sighed and put her phone back into her pocket. Right after, Masaru returned to the table from the restroom. He went back to ranting about things she didn't really care to listen about. She tuned out his voice to the best of her ability since he sat back down. Instead, she studied his features. He was pretty pale, obviously didn't go outside too often. Even so, he did have some defined muscles. His black hair just barely missed reaching shoulders. Something was really bothering her though. When she met the host club, it did not take her long at all to realize that even though they annoyed her in the beginning, they were not harmful. Around Masaru, she couldn't help feeling on edge. There was something in his dark eyes that she did not like.

"Lilith?" he questioned in his deep voice.

"Huh?" she replied, returning to the world.

"Lost you for a minute there."

"Guess so."

He smiled and asked, "do you want to go see a movie?"

"Oh, sure."

"Awesome! A new one came out recently but I haven't had the chance to see it yet. It's supposed to be really good."

She nodded and then simply tuned him out again. The rest of the ramen meal went by fast enough. When they finished, they left the restaurant. Before walking too far away, Lilith gave a side glance back at the watchful Hikaru. He nodded at her and she gave him the tiniest smile. She quickly looked forward again, before Masaru noticed anything. They walked down a partially busy path. A few cars passed by them. The sun was still high in the sky, making her dread that there was still a lot of time in the day. After walking down a couple blocks, they reached the theater. Masaru paid for their tickets and they went inside. They didn't bother with snacks since they just ate.

"Hey, I need to use the restroom. I'll meet you in the theater okay?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll see you in there then," he answered with a nod.

She made her way to the bathroom and once again let out a sigh. She looked at herself in one of many mirrors, seeing that she herself looked pale. Rubbing her face, she tried to figure out how much more she could take. She realized she needed help with the decision and so she took her phone out.

'Is he still out there?' she texted Hikaru.

'No,' he messaged back.

She left the bathroom and quickly found him sitting at a table in the back corner of the theater. She made her way over to him and sat down at the available seat. After that she just let her head rest on the cool table.

"I can't take this anymore..." she whined softly.

"Then just tell him you have to leave and we can get the hell out of here," he said.

"I think I'll do just that," she said raising her head.

"I'll wait at the door."

She nodded and walked away. Hikaru stood and stretched a bit. He smiled just a bit, relieved that his stalking duty was over. He didn't want to spend his entire day off just doing this. When he finished stretching, he walked over to the door. Suddenly, his forearm was grabbed and he was pulled outside. Greatly confused, he looked in front of him seeing a panicked Lilith. She kept pulling at his arm and he figured out what she wanted. The two began to run as fast as they could. He couldn't see her face to make a full diagnosis, but from her pale skin, shaking hands, and a grasp so tight that her nails were about to break his skin, something horrible just happened. When she just couldn't run anymore, she turned the corner into a dark alley. Still clinging to him, she slipped down to her knees. He sat down next to her and made her look at him. Her face was tearstained and her eyes kept shifting.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He... He... Masa..." she stumbled over her words.

"What about Masaru?"

"He works for my dad..."

"What..?"

She let go of his arm so that she could wrap her arms tightly around his waist. Then, she buried her face in his chest. He held onto her with his right arm, feeling a strong urge to protect her. With his left, he took his phone out.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"What is it Hikaru?" asked confused.

"We need help, Masaru was hired by her father. Send a car our way."

"Okay," he agreed, hanging up right after.

"Damnit..." he cursed, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, tightening his grasp on him.

He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. He wasn't mad at her but he couldn't get his jaw to move to say so. He was simply furious with himself that he couldn't tell that Masaru was a traitor. A car screeched outside the alley and Hikaru quickly stood up, helping Lilith do the same. They made their way to it and he sat inside. She couldn't quite make it however. He looked over in horror seeing Lilith on her knees with Masaru at her side. He pulled out the pocket knife he stuck her in the side with and ran down the alley, vanishing.

"Lilith!" Hikaru cried out.

She didn't give him any response. She just sat on her knees, motionless as blood pooled around her. He pulled her into the car and shut the door behind her. The driver sped off. Conscious to the world again, she looked up at the concerned boy. She noticed that his eyes were watering the slightest bit and she couldn't help but smile. The smile was soon to fade though when the darkness engulfed her.


	7. Do you love her?

Kaoru sighed deeply as he sat on a cushioned chair. He glanced at the inside of his elbow of his left arm. The tiniest bit of blood was visible under the bandage. From the band aid, he looked over at the slumbering Lilith. She was attached to a couple different machines to keep check on her vitals. He stood back up and walked over to the bed she was lying upon. He then sat on the very edge on the left side of the bed. His eyes traveled down to the pale girl. He knew that her life was no longer in jeopardy, but she still looked sickly. His eyes saddened and he gently rubbed her right cheek with his thumb. Suddenly, he found himself on autopilot. Before he knew it, his lips made contact with her skin, just to the left of her own.

"What am I doing..?" he whispered to himself.

He stood up and walked away from the bed. Pounding softly on his chest, he made his way over to the window. He opened it, wanting some fresh air. He popped his head outside and looked around. The sun was still high, letting the sky bright blue. The occasional cloud passed by to block the rays. There were countless trees that helped isolate the building.

A distinctive grunt came from back inside the room. He looked over seeing Lilith attempting to sit up. His eyes widened and he quickly made his way back over to her. He gently pushed down on her shoulders so that she was lying back down. She looked at him, completely confused. He smiled just a bit and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"You're really hurt, you can't overexert yourself or your wounds will reopen," he explained to her.

Her confusion grew and she spoke weakly, "wounds? Why plural?"

His smile vanished and a mix of sadness and anger entered his eyes. After clutching his fists he said, "Masaru... That bastard... He found you when no one else was in the room. He stabbed you again..."

"Is that why my chest hurts..?"

He nodded and continued, "yeah... He barely missed hitting your heart. Only thing good that came out of that was that he's now in jail..."

"Did you get hurt too..?" she whispered, looking at his bandaged arm.

"This?" he also looked at it. "Oh, no. There wasn't enough blood here for you so I gave you some of mine. A private doctor only has so many reserves."

"Kaoru..." He looked back at her, noticing the fresh streams of tears falling down the sides of her face. Frowning, he gently wiped them away for her. She held onto his hand weakly saying, "I owe you my life..."

"Then how about this? Instead of you waiting to take a bullet for me, you have to grant me a wish."

"Anything..."

"I'll keep that thought for a later time then. For now, you need to just go back to sleep. The faster you heal the better."

"Okay..." she mumbled, closing her eyes.

He rested his free hand on her forehead and whispered, "sleep well."

"Thank you for everything Kaoru..." she whispered, just as she fell asleep.

His gaze darkened and he freed his hand from hers. With his prediction of the future, he knew that she wouldn't ever belong to him. He looked across the bed, seeing his brother soundly sleeping. Even though he was using her arm as a pillow, she never once acknowledged him. Just staring at his own twin was angering him. He was still completely clueless about Haruhi, let alone Lilith. Before his frustration took over his senses, he let himself out of the room.

* * *

Lilith woke up with a start. She looked around frantically and her pulse rate sped up. Cold sweat covered her body. She tried to sit up, but besides simply being too stiff, her wounds hurt way too much when she attempted. She tried to look, but the entire room was shrouded in darkness. She took notice to the rattling window and realized that it was storming outside. By the darkness she figured it was the middle of the night. When she finally convinced herself that there was nothing to worry about, she let herself calm down. Well, that was until a nearby lightning bolt struck, shining light into the room for just a split second. In just that moment, she made eye contact with a pair of golden eyes. In assuming the worst, she let out an ear piercing scream. Right away, she heard a small gasp and something hitting the floor. Soon after she stopped screaming, she heard footsteps racing her way.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru quickly asked, entering the room with a couple of flashlights.

"She mistook me for her dad..." groaned Hikaru.

"Hikaru..?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Don't apologize," he told her, getting back to his feet.

"What's going on?" she asked, still trying to get over her heart attack.

"Thanks to the storm we lost power," Kaoru said as he handed his brother the other flashlight. "And since this is our own private doctor's, we're the only ones here right now."

"Hey, can you help me sit up? I feel really vulnerable right now..." she requested.

They both agreed and put the flashlights down at the end of the bed. Then, they made their way to the head of the bed and each twin grabbed a different shoulder of hers. For the life of her, she couldn't tell who was who in this lighting. When she was about half way up, she couldn't help but whimper when her waist wound began to ache. They apologized right away and put the pillows behind her so that she was at least partially up. A mutual sigh escaped the three of them when that was done. Light amusement filled the air as the flashlights were picked back up. Soon the weight on the bed shifted as the two sat at her sides. The twin on the side of her wound kept his distance so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Something's bothering me," Lilith spoke up.

"What?" the twins asked in unison.

"Not only do we have the same eye and hair color, but now we have the same blood type? I mean come on... Did you two clone yourselves and simply made it so you'd get the other gender version?"

After a moment of silence, the two burst out laughing. The twin that was farther away from her almost ended up falling onto the floor. She watched the two surprised. She didn't think what she said was that funny. It took a good half minute for them to calm down.

"If only," Kaoru finally answered, wiping away his tears.

"You guys are dorks," she said, smiling just a bit.

"Awe, you love us," the twins chimed, resting their heads on her shoulders.

"I do," she said, as she patted the top of their heads.

"How are you feeling?" Hikaru asked.

"Pretty sore."

He nodded and got off the bed. Using the flashlight, he found his way to a counter on the other side of the room. While he was getting stuff, she looked over at the heavier breathing Kaoru. She whispered his name but didn't get any response. She easily ruffled her savior's hair. Hikaru made his way back over to the bed and handed her a glass of water. After she had a grasp on it, he gave her a couple of pills. He explained that they were pain relievers just before she swallowed them. While she was taking the medicine, he sat back down on the bed.

"Your brother fell asleep," she told him once she finished.

He nodded and responded, "I'm not surprised. He's been awake for awhile. Besides the fact that he gave you blood. I would have done it, but I was asleep."

"Hikaru... I owe you my life too. You're the one the pulled me out of that situation."

"If it wasn't for me there wouldn't have been a situation to pull you out of."

"Either way, I'm alive. Please don't feel guilty."

"Heh... Try saying that in front of everyone else."

"I will then."

"Strange girl," he said as he ruffled her hair.

"Silly boy," she said, poking his cheek.

He chuckled softly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his DS and turned it on. He offered it to her but she refused. Shrugging, he began playing a game. She leaned against him so that she could simply watch. For awhile, the only thing that was audible was the storm brewing outside and Mario jumping on goombas and koopas. On the rare occasion he died, Lilith took the game from him to help him get past those parts.

After handing the game back to him once again she inquired, "hey Hikaru, how long was I sleeping?"

"Five days." She looked at him shocked and he continued, "you probably would have been awake days ago but because you got hurt again you slept longer..."

She kissed his cheek and he looked at her surprised. She gave him a wink while saying, "don't feel guilty or you'll regret it."

"What exactly will you do if I still feel guilty?"

"It's a secret."

"So you have no idea."

"No, I know exactly what to do. I'm just not going to tell you."

"Whatever," he mumbled, going back to playing his game.

Smiling, she leaned against him again. His gamer ability seems to have unexpectedly decreased. She looked up at him, seeing that he was frustrated. Putting two and two together, she couldn't help but giggle. He gave her a side glance glare and her smile grew. He looked back at his game, still annoyed. She looked over at Kaoru, seeing that his grasp on his flashlight was really loose. Being careful, she slipped it out of his grasp. After that, she looked back at Hikaru, seeing that his expression hasn't changed.

"Did I make you feel self conscious?" she asked him, teasingly.

"As if," he did his best to blow her off.

She shined the flashlight on his face seeing the tiniest hint of a blush and she whispered, "cute."

"You're lucky you're hurt."

She laughed and lowered the light so she wouldn't blind him. When a couple minutes passed, his expression returned to normal and his playing skills also came back. She didn't watch him anymore though, she simply listened to the background music. Feeling the effects of the drugs within her, she began to feel sleepy. When she closed her eyes, a thought struck her that she's been meaning to bring up for awhile.

"Hey Hikaru?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Haruhi?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that you act different around her. In class you're always looking her way. Even when you use her to tease Tamaki, you act different with her than Kaoru does. I was just wondering." He didn't respond in the least. He had no idea how to. "I think you two would be cute together..."

With those words she fell asleep. For a good while, he just sat there. He never even considered these thoughts before and the only person he would want to talk to about it is also sleeping. He turned off the game and slipped it back into his pocket. He, then, stood up and made his way over to the window. Rain was beating down on everything it could. Frequent flashes of light were accompanied by strong rumbles. Images of Haruhi shaking flashed through his mind's eyes, making his heart ache. He looked back in Lilith and Kaoru's direction. Her head had fallen perfectly on his.

"Do I?" he whispered.

* * *

Reviews for faster updates!


	8. Pain in Silence

Lilith woke up the following day to shouting. She opened her eyes and looked over seeing a red-faced Tamaki. Looking over to where he was glaring, she saw the twins teasing him about something. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the blonde. He noticed that she awoke and she smiled a bit at him. He smiled back at her and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge of it and looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked soothingly.

"I'm okay I guess. I feel incredibly weak though," she answered.

"Not surprising since you haven't moved in days. Everyone's been worried about you."

Smiling slightly, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"So, do you want to go to school today or continue resting?"

"Depends, I don't even know if I can stand."

"Do you want to try?"

"Sure."

Nodding, he stood up. The twins walked over and all three of them helped her stand. They amused her by how careful they were being, while feeling overjoyed at the same time. She's still not used to being around people that want to be around her. Right when she was standing on her own, her knees gave out on her. She didn't fall too far because they caught her right away. However, someone accidently grabbed her waist and she let out a small cry of pain. Tamaki apologized profusely and quickly let go of her. The twins helped her sit back down on the bed right away. Her breathing had picked up and her squinting eyes were expelling tears. Kaoru sat to her side and rested his hand on her back. Clenching her jaw, she rested her forehead on his shoulder. Hikaru took note of her bleeding and walked to the other side of the room. Tamaki kept his distance from her, feeling horrible for causing her pain. Hikaru came back over, holding a black material.

"Lilith?" he questioned, trying to get her attention. She glanced up at him, keeping her head on Kaoru's shoulder. "Slip this on so we can see how badly you're bleeding."

"Okay..." she whispered, raising her head.

Kaoru helped her stand. Even once she was up, he kept a grasp on her. Hikaru handed her the material and she quickly figured out that it was a skirt. Even though they all knew they wouldn't see anything since the gown she was wearing was long enough, they looked away from her. Smiling the tiniest bit, she put it on.

Once she finished she spoke softly, "it's safe now."

The three looked back at her. Kaoru help her sit back down once again. He kept his left arm around her shoulders. With his free hand, he held her right one. Hikaru raised her gown just enough so that the bandages were exposed. He then tied it on a knot so that it wouldn't get in the way.

While he examined it, Kaoru looked at Tamaki saying, "you should go ahead and get to school. We're going to bring her to our place before we do."

Tamaki nodded in understanding and looked sadly at Lilith. She smiled at him but her eyes read pain. He apologized again before leaving. Hikaru took the distraction as an opportunity to wipe the blood off her. She gasped in pain and grasped onto Kaoru's hand. He eased up on the pressure as much as he could but it barely helped. By the time he finished, Kaoru was wincing along with her. When she heard him, she quickly let go of his hand. He kept holding hers though. She looked at him confused and he just smiled at her. Shaking her head, her attention was brought back to Hikaru when he began wrapping new bandages around her waist. She couldn't help but squirm when his fingertips glided across her stomach. The two couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her reaction. She just pouted and looked away from them. Soon enough, he finished with the bandages and straightened back up.

She looked up at him and whispered, "thank you Hikaru."

Kaoru let go of her shoulders asking, "you ready to get out of here Lilith?"

"Yes."

"Then here," Hikaru said as he handed her a white top. "Put this on and we can leave."

She took it and the brothers left the room so she could have some privacy. She never thought she would have so much trouble with such a menial job before. Just taking the gown off took more than a minute because every time she moved it hurt. Putting the tank top on wasn't so much of a hassle but was still a chore. When she finally finished she opened the door. The twins took acknowledgement to her and the three were relieved to leave the private doctor's at last.

* * *

More or less, things seemed to have settled down for the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru are more at ease knowing that Lilith is a lot safer now. Because of this however, it only spelled trouble for Haruhi and Tamaki. As how it always works, Tamaki asked Haruhi to do something that she didn't want to and so she shot him down. This rendered Tamaki to sulk in the corner. Hikaru and Kaoru became intrigued and glomped Haruhi to see how much of a reaction they can receive. One person wouldn't let that ritual complete though.

Just before Tamaki exploded, Lilith's voice appeared, "hey Tamaki!"

He blinked in confusion before looking to his right seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored so I wanted to see how things were going on here."

"Nothing is too different here. It's nice seeing you back here though."

She side glanced at the twins, seeing that they were glaring her. Her smile grew widely and she looked back at Tamaki saying, "thanks."

"I'm still sorry about this morning."

"It was an accident, no worries."

Two figures appeared behind Lilith. Sighing, she straightened back up. Before she could turn around to face them however, she found herself airborne. She couldn't help but just laugh. Most everything the twins did simply amused her. Soon enough, they sat her down on their couch. They glared down at her while she smiled up at them. Their eyebrows twitched in annoyance, making her smile change to a grin. All three knew with how badly she was hurt, there was little they could do to her for revenge. She grabbed their arms as to use them as a prop to stand. Once she was standing, she patted their shoulders and walked away from them. She made her way over to the other female.

"Hey Haruhi!" she spoke happily.

Haruhi looked at her saying, "hey Lilith, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay for the most part."

"That's good."

"Hey, would you mind if I spent the night at your place? I don't think my wounds could take being around those two all the time," she pointed to the twins with her thumb.

She laughed and nodded saying, "yeah, you're welcome to."

"Yay!"

"You're going to leave us?" whined the twins.

"Yes," Lilith answered bluntly.

"We won't let you!" they exclaimed.

She found herself trapped when four arms snaked around her. Kaoru's arms were around her shoulder while Hikaru's grasp focused around her waist. They were careful to avoid her wounds. She looked at Haruhi with pitiful eyes and she just looked back. Her arms were pinned down since the two were standing at her sides.

"I think I have officially gone insane," she mumbled.

"Ah, don't say that," Hikaru said.

"Well then riddle me this. Who in their right mind would enjoy being trapped like this?"

"You," Kaoru answered.

"No, I'm insane."

"Well, if you're insane we can't just let you and Haruhi go home alone."

"We'll drop you two off," finished Hikaru.

She looked at Haruhi and she shrugged, not caring either way. Lilith nodded in agreement and the two let her go. Honey took the opportunity and grabbed onto her hand and led her over to his area of the club. He tried to get her to sit down but she wouldn't. In her opinion, if she were to sit down, it would take forever to get back up again. He then offered her a piece of cake, only for that to be refused as well. His eyes watering hit her soft spot and she couldn't help but sit down. He smiled widely and held onto her. She smiled at his and ruffled his hair. For a few minutes, the two idly chitchatted. They were just enjoying each other's company. That ended when Kaoru offered his hand to her. Honey let go of her and she took the helping hand. Being cautious, he helped her stand. Once she was up she thanked him and he let her go. She gave her farewells to the cousins and caught up with Hikaru and Haruhi. They began to leave. As they walked down the hallway, she noticed that something was off. She looked around and realized Kaoru wasn't there. She asked Hikaru and Haruhi to wait as she went back without saying why. Going back into the club room, she noticed that he was sitting where she just was when talking to Honey. He was hunched over, holding onto his head, his fingers intertwined in his hair. Mori, Honey, and Tamaki were around him, having a concerned look in their eyes. Honey was the first to notice the girl at the door and he let Kaoru know. He raised his head and looked at her surprised.

"You coming?" she asked him.

It took him a moment to get over his surprise. When he did, he nodded and stood up. Honey whispered something to him just before he made his way over to her. He was walking slower than she would have liked and so she walked over to him. He froze in his tracks. She went behind him and pushed on his back. She didn't shove too hard, but just enough to signal that she wanted him to move faster. He took the note and did just that. Once they were into the hallway, she moved so that she was walking next to him.

"I want you to realize something," she told him. He just looked at her. She looked up at him and continued, "I'm not Haruhi. I won't let you fall behind."

"Lilith..." he whispered.

She smiled and poked his cheek saying, "come on. The others are waiting."

After a small hesitation, he nodded. Turning the corner, the two saw Hikaru and Haruhi waiting for them.

* * *

Since the twins dropped off the girls at the Fujioka's, Haruhi decided to cook dinner for all of them. The twins were ecstatic by this. Lilith volunteered to help her out. The twins talked amongst themselves while waiting. Once in awhile they would interact with the girls but no conversation lasted too long. When near half an hour passed, the cooking was finished. Everyone's stomachs were growling by the time the food was brought to the table. Lilith sat in front of Haruhi while Hikaru sat in front of Kaoru. At the beginning of the meal, no one said a thing. They were simply enjoying all different flavors. Lilith was amused by the twin's reactions.

"You guys are rich enough, do you not get fed or something?" she questioned.

"It's not that," Kaoru began.

"Haruhi's cooking is magical," Hikaru ended.

She looked at Haruhi amazed and exclaimed, "wow, that's amazing Haruhi! I had no idea you were magical!"

Hikaru wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her over to him. He glared down at her while she grinned up at him. While the two teased each other, Kaoru watched forlorn. Those two get along so well, there's no way he'd ever get a chance. At least, that's what he thought. Haruhi noticed Kaoru's gaze. She looked where he was looking, seeing the, might as well be flirting, Lilith and Hikaru. She frowned and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, but only let out a sigh when he quickly figured out what she was thinking. Lilith heard the sigh and looked at the disgruntled boy. She forced herself to sit up.

Once she was up she asked him, "are you okay Kaoru?"

"Y-yeah..." he answered, lacking confidence.

Frowning, she tried again, "are you sure?"

"I'm okay," he answered, smiling at her.

She could tell he was lying. His eyes read pain. With blowing it off twice though, she figured that he simply didn't want to talk at the moment. He soon lost his appetite and asked Hikaru if he was ready to leave. After eating the last couple bites of his food, he agreed to leave. The farewells went by quickly. Right when they were gone, the two left began cleaning the dishes. Not a word was spoken between them, pretty much the rest of the night. Haruhi's thoughts were on ways that she could help Kaoru out while Lilith was wondering of what he was hiding. Neither one of the girls even had the thought of talking to each other until they wished each other a good night's sleep.

* * *

Lilith woke up next day to light shining through her eyelids. Slowly opening her eyes, she remembered where she had fallen asleep. She tried to sit up, but her side stab wouldn't allow it. With a small grunt of pain, she gave up. A helpful hand went in front of her. She stared at it confused for a moment before looking up to see who it was.

"Kaoru?" she asked.


	9. Karma

"What are you doing here Kaoru?" Lilith asked the boy who continued to extend his hand out to her.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he simply answered.

Shrugging, she took his hand. He grasped hers firmly and slid his other arm under her back. Being very wary, he got her in an upright position. He sat down next to her performed a distant examination of her wounds. She didn't really pay attention though; instead she looked around a bit puzzled.

"Where's Haruhi?" she pondered.

"She went shopping for food."

"Oh... And what about Hikaru? It's weird seeing you without him."

"He went to see Mori-sempai."

"Ah."

"So how are you feeling?"

She looked back at him and answered, "I'm as good as I can get." His eyes saddened hearing that. She smiled and ruffled his hair saying, "I'm okay."

"Is there anything I can get for you? Food, water?"

"Kaoru... Is what you're wanting to say so threatening that you're looking for means of stalling?"

For a moment he was silent for a moment until he said, "it is."

"What is it?"

He leaned forward just a bit and kissed her cheek tenderly. Before he backed away, he whispered, "I like you."

Her eyes widened and her face flushed. She had no idea of what to do or think or say. She just sat there in a daze. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She didn't move in the least, she was too in shock to. They stayed like that for what felt like forever. When she finally came back to her senses, she pushed against him. This time, it was he who froze. He was terrified of what she was going to do.

"Why?" she asked in a soft voice, still in her own state of shock.

"Well... You're interesting."

"But, if I never took off my wig and contacts I would have never struck your interest, would I?"

"... I don't know."

"I assume this is what you were talking with everyone about?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Have you told Hikaru?"

"Why does that matter?"

She smiled and looked up at the ceiling saying, "let's say if I was willing to go out with you. If you didn't tell him he would feel betrayed, wouldn't he? And if, say, I rejected you, he'll be there for you. I'm replaceable, he's not."

"Lilith..."

"So... I'm not going to discuss this anymore until you talk to him."

He smiled just a bit and stood up saying, "you're impressive."

"Really now?"

He nodded and then looked down at her saying, "don't forget to take it easy."

She saluted him while saying, "yes Sir."

He chuckled softly and left Haruhi's. Right when the door clicked shut, she lied down and put her hand over her racing heart. With her other she rested her fingertips where she could still barely feel his lips. She might have looked cool enough on the outside, but on the inside she was a complete mess. She was relieved she had a loophole by the name of Hikaru so that she could sort out her thoughts properly. She did not want to do anything she would regret. Before she could delve anymore into her mind, she heard the door click. She looked over seeing Haruhi coming in with a couple bags. She watched her suspiciously.

"Haruhi?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You know exactly what just happened, don't you?"

"For the most part."

"Most part?"

"I don't know how you responded."

"I never did..." she groaned lightly. "I didn't know how... With everything going on, he caught me completely off guard..."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I don't know... I've never been in this situation before... I know he's a great guy but I don't know if I can see us closer than we are now... I'm so confused..."

"Well, he's patient so you can think about it properly."

"School's going to be so awkward..."

"Are you fit enough to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, as long as I don't have to lie down," she spoke with a smirk.

"You need help?"

"Nah, I'm just going to lie here and think about things."

"Okay."

For the grand majority of the day, she did just that. Not just because she was thinking but also because for the life of her she could not get up on her own. No one else visited the rest of the day. Lilith and Haruhi spoke on occasion but nothing too important came up. Haruhi spent her day doing laundry and homework. Lilith would have sat with her while she did her homework but she knew that she wouldn't have been able to focus. In the middle of the afternoon, a storm rolled in. When Lilith saw the fear in Haruhi, she made herself get up despite the pain. She walked over to the huddled girl in the darkest corner and sat next to her. She then held onto her tightly, wanting to make her feel more at ease. Just a couple seconds later a phone began to ring.

Haruhi reached into her pocket and answered, "Sempai..?"

Throughout the entire storm, Haruhi stayed on the phone. Lilith had a sneaking suspicious that she was talking to Tamaki. He must have known full well about her fear. It amazed her how quickly she was able to calm down talking to him. For all she knew there was nothing going on between them, but she hasn't been around them enough to tell. She wasn't sure of whether or not to be worried about Hikaru. She can't tell if Haruhi has feelings for anyone. The storm seemed to go on for hours. Haruhi was on the phone the entire time. With the amount of work Lilith's mind and heart have done trying to sort everything out, she found herself getting tired. She fell asleep holding onto Haruhi.

She woke up late evening, to the smell of food. She looked around confused, not remembering falling asleep in the first place. Hearing metal clanging in the kitchen, she looked over seeing a busy Haruhi. She forced herself up and joined her classmate to assist with the dinner preparations. Once again, they casually chatted. It didn't take them near as long to create the food since it was just the two of them there. When they finished, they sat across from each other at the table.

"Do you remember your dream Lilith?" Haruhi asked her out of the blue.

"Dream? No, I haven't remembered a dream of mine in forever," she answered.

"You kept saying Hikaru's name."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you did last night too."

"Well, that's weird when it's Kaoru who won't leave my mind. I'm still completely confused of what to do..."

"Maybe you should stop thinking about him for now. The more you think the more you're going to be nervous. You should just say what feels right when you two meet."

"Haruhi..." She smiled and said, "that's the smartest advice I've heard in a long time."

"Well when you're around those fools all the time I'm not surprised."

Lilith couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. Not even by what she said by how bluntly she said it. She was laughing so hard, both her wounds began to hurt. Haruhi just watched her confused. Though, she can see why the twins are fond of her. Lilith forced herself to stop laughing before her stitches broke. After dinner was over, she decided to take Haruhi's advice. She already felt nervous enough, she didn't want to add onto it. Once everything was cleaned up, Haruhi took out her studies. Lilith sat with her. After missing a week, she might as well see how much she missed. They worked until bedtime. Haruhi fell asleep relatively quickly. Lilith just stared at the ceiling, finding it greatly difficult to not think of the twins. Sleep did not come easy for her.

* * *

Lilith opened her eyes the following day, seeing something that made her reclose her eyes instantly. She put her arm over her eyes and said, "I must be getting sick... I'm seeing double."

The laugh of the twins echoed throughout the apartment. One of the two grabbed her hand and lifted her arm off her eyes. She pouted and just put her other arm over her eyes. The other twin simply moved her arm like the other. She groaned lightly in annoyance and reopened her eyes. The two watched her amused. She turned her head away from them and yawned.

"Can I have my arms back now please?" she asked as her eyes began to water from the yawn.

They let her go and she rubbed her face. While she was doing that, the two made her sit up. She pouted again and let her arms fall. Knowing she won't even attempt to get up on her own, they forced her onto her feet. Once she was standing, she yawned again. The twins looked at each other, thinking of a way to make her fully awake and alert. A grin lit up their faces when they figured out what to do. In sync, they both rested their chins on her shoulders.

Together they spoke softly, "Lilith, do we have to dress you ourselves?"

"Nope!" she exclaimed, jumping away from them.

They laughed at her reaction. Annoyed, she stuck her tongue out at them. Hikaru, having predicted her doing that, grabbed onto her tongue. She frowned and grabbed onto his wrist. He grinned and let her go. Pouting, she let go of his wrist and wiped her tongue off.

"You know better not to do that now," Hikaru said.

"You should know how to wash your hands," she complained.

"I do know how."

"Dirty boy..." she muttered.

His grin widened while asking, "how innocent are you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Hikaru, she need to get ready if we're not going to be late today," Kaoru spoke up.

"Alright..." he complained, wanting to have more fun.

Lilith smiled at the intervention. She grabbed her uniform and went into the bathroom. She decided to keep on the clothes she already had on so after school she didn't have to keep the uniform on. She simply slipped the horrid dress on. The other three were already ready to leave and so when she came out they all left. They all got in the awaiting limo. On the way to school, there was simple light chatter in the air. Lilith had suspicious that Kaoru never talked to Hikaru. Hikaru wasn't acting different with her whatsoever. Besides that, Kaoru was doing whatever he could to avoid her eye contact. Once they arrived, the four made their way to class. They made it just before the bell rang. The class itself was dull. It wasn't the main focus anyway. Kaoru curiously glanced back at Lilith. She noticed right away and met his gaze and he couldn't seem to tare away this time.

Taking the opportunity, she pointed at Hikaru and whispered under her breath, "did you tell?"

"...No..."

"Why not?"

Instead of answering, he sat straight up in alert. Confused, she looked where he averted his eyes to. She suddenly felt like a child again when she saw the teacher looking down at her in annoyance. Without hesitation, he sent her and Kaoru out of the room. The two left, keeping their heads lowered and the teacher shut the door behind them. Right when they were outside, Kaoru let out a deep sigh. Lilith didn't think much of it. This is a golden opportunity to talk to him without any distractions.

"Why didn't you tell him Kaoru?" she asked, staring at the blank wall in front of them.

"Because I'm a coward," he spoke lightheartedly.

"What are you so scared of your own brother about?" she asked, glancing his way.

He met eyes with her but only for a moment. When looking away he tousled his hair. Leaving his fingers in his hair he explained, "I'm scared if I mention you to him that he'll admit that he likes you. You interact with him a lot more than with me. I don't have a chance against him..."

"Kaoru..." she whispered with a mix of sadness and surprise. After a moment a thought struck her and she asked, "wait a minute. I thought that he liked a certain brunette in your club. I mean, when I asked him about her he did not deny it."

His eyes widened and he looked at her asking, "you talked to him about Haruhi?"

"What about it? Are you both keeping secrets from each other now?"

"Seems so..."

She grabbed his shoulders and told him seriously, "Kaoru, talk to your brother. He's not your rival so don't think of him that way. I don't know why he didn't tell you about her, but as for you, there no reason for him to want to hurt you. If you keep secrets he won't know and he'll act ignorantly."

"Lilith..."

She smiled a bit and let go of him. She leaned back against the wall and went back to looked at the wall in front of them. She could feel his eyes on her. A cruel idea struck her and she glanced back at him. "Kaoru," she spoke.

"Yes?"

"Since you didn't do as I asked, I thought of a punishment game."

His eyes widened slightly and he responded in a stutter, "w-what is it?"

"Kiss me."

His eyes widened as wide as they could go and his face flushed. For a moment he was silent until he whispered, "what..?"

"You heard me."

"W-why?"

"What? Do you not want to?"

"It's not that," he answered right away, waving his arms frantically.

"I have my own spiteful reasoning. It's okay if you don't though."

He reached over and gently tucked the hair that was in her face behind her ear. She turned so that she could face him. With that movement, his fingers intertwined in her hair. He rested that hand on the side of her face and very gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She did nothing but stand still and watch him. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he softly pressed his lips against hers. She had to admit, she liked how he was treating her. After a few seconds, he backed away from her. It took him even longer to meet her eyes again.

"Well, that wasn't very helpful," she spoke up, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" he asked instantly.

She turned so her back was once again against the wall. She then explained, "truly, I don't have an answer for you. I was using Hikaru as a means to stall time. I was sure that kiss would make it clear to me. It was my first one too..."

"That was your first kiss?" he asked shocked.

"Mhmm. Either way, I still don't know what to tell you."

He laughed just a bit, shaking off his nerves. He then smiled saying, "it's okay. Take your time. I know I should have picked a better time when your life isn't so busy."

"Keeps me from thinking of my father."

"I'm glad."

With that, they didn't speak another word of the matter. Mainly because class had just ended. The rest of the day went by much more smoothly. Both Lilith and Kaoru were at ease. They had no problem acting cool in front of everyone. However, as the day went on, the other side of the coin seemed to have darkened. Kaoru kept asking Hikaru what was going through his head but not a word would slip through his lips. He just got tenser and tenser as the hours went by. By the end of the school day, he looked almost pale. Even so, he would not admit to anything being wrong.

"See what happens when you two can't communicate?" Lilith worriedly asked Kaoru.

"Yeah."

Haruhi slowly entered the clubroom. She was in a complete daze. Tamaki approached her right away, concerned about her. She just shrugged it off like it was nothing though. What worried Lilith the most though were he eyes. There was a deep sadness in them that only a few things could cause, especially for her. Cursing under her breath, she quickly left the room. Kaoru followed her, having the same hunch. After walking as quickly as she could down a few different hallways, she regrettably found what she was looking for. Sitting curled up on the cold, hard floor was Hikaru, holding his head tightly. The entire hallway seemed to have gotten darker. She sat in front of him and rested her hand on his shoulder. He hit it off him right away. He raised his head and looked at her. Her skin went pale when she met his eyes. They were filled with a deep hatred for her, covered by a layer of tears.

"Hikaru..?" she whispered, feeling her throat quickly tighten.

"You..." he whispered with his voice dripping with venom. "Haven't you caused enough trouble now? Why don't you just go back where you came from?"

Her eyes quickly began to water. With the strength she had left she whispered, "please Hik-"

She didn't even get a chance to finish. Completely consumed by raw emotions he cut her off by shouting, "leave me alone!"

With that, he stood up and ran away. Kaoru stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know whether to comfort the woman he has fallen for or go after his brother. Lilith, though, she sadly made it easy for him.

"Go after your brother..." she quivered.

His eyes widened, not ready to hear that. "Lilith..?" he whispered.

"I guess this is what it took for me to finally see clearly... I'm so heartless..."

"Lilith..."

"I'm so sorry... I never expected to hurt you Kaoru... Not like this... As I said though... I'm replaceable... You'll find someone who won't say these words to you... Now please, go to him before he breaks..."

As each word left her mouth, it became more and more obvious that she was going to break down any moment herself. Despite wishing with all his heart that he could help her, he knew she was right. Just before he ran he said, "remember how you owe me a favor Lilith? Well here is my whim, don't do anything stupid."


	10. Frustration

Tension could be cut with a knife. Even with the sun shining brightly down onto Ouran Academy, a dark cloud fell upon class 1-A. The majority of the class had no idea of what happened, but they could just sense the negative vibes feeding off of Hikaru. That's not mentioning the down Kaoru and Haruhi. Kaoru traded seats with her so that she wouldn't be next to his brother. He wanted to be angry with her for hurting his twin but he didn't have the heart to. She wasn't his priority anyway. Once in awhile, he glanced back at the empty seat behind Hikaru. His heart would ache just a bit, but he knew he wasn't hurting nearly as bad as his other. He couldn't a word out of the disheartened Hikaru in the previous evening. Not a single word about Haruhi. He didn't even bother asking him about Lilith. During the entire school day, Kaoru had to speak for Hikaru. Hikaru hasn't said anything since he yelled at Lilith. Tamaki had decided to cancel the host club for the day, with Kyoya's permission. Everyone's spirits were shaken. They all heard Hikaru's shout from yesterday. They didn't tell anyone in the club though. Once everyone was at the club room, Tamaki barricaded the doors.

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked, puzzled.

Instead of looking at her though, he made his way over to the twins who were sitting on their couch. "It's time to talk," he told them.

"It's none of your business," Hikaru muttered.

Tamaki was the last person he wanted to talk to. Tamaki was about to lecture him, at least that was until what he called a barricade broke. An enraged Renge burst into the room. Slamming the door being her, she stomped up to the hosts. She stood right in front of the twins and grabbed their necks. Kaoru looked up at her surprised while Kaoru simply gave her a glare.

"Which one of you hurt her?" she asked menacingly.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru concerned which answered her question. She let go of Kaoru and brought her narrow eyes in front of his. "What?" he hissed.

"You... What did you do to Lilith?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Are you not even the tiniest bit curious of where she is right now?" She stood up straight, letting his neck free. Then she looked at the rest of the members asking, "I'm sure you boys are wondering where she is, right?" After receiving silent nods from them, she looked back at down at Hikaru, wanting him to feel small. "She went back to Father's house, in France."

"So what?" he asked boredly.

Filled to the brim with rage, she punched him square in the jaw. A low growl emitted from his chest and he stood up so that he could look down at her. He was clenching his fists so tightly that they were shaking. She had no problem with glaring him still.

"How slow can you be? How do you not get it? Have you already forgotten how she was when she got here? Thanks to everyone here, she was actually enjoying herself. I've never seen her so happy before, ever. You were a main reason behind that smile. But because you acted like a damned child she's worse than ever before. Thanks for everything Hikaru Hitachii-"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, cutting her off.

He was just shaking with rage. His jaw was quickly swelling. Unable to take it anymore, he ran out of the room. Kaoru sighed and stood up. Before following him, he rested his hand on Renge's shoulder. He apologized on their behalf and then set out for his brother. Just as he grabbed the door handle, Honey grasped onto his wrist. Before there was any questioning, he pulled him back over to the group.

As he pulled him back down on the couch, Honey explained, "if you're always going to help him, he'll stay this way forever Kao-chan. Let him think things though himself, 'kay?"

Kaoru sighed and ran his fingers through his hair saying, "that won't be difficult since he's not talking to me anyway."

"Kao-chan..."

"I'm sorry Honey-sempai, but I've never seen him like this before. I can't leave his side. He might end up doing something reckless."

With that, he stood up and left the room.

* * *

The next day, Hikaru didn't bother going to school and Kaoru didn't bother forcing him. Haruhi felt completely horrible for hurting Hikaru but she admitted to Kaoru that her answer wouldn't change. She did tell him something that intrigued him though. She told him how Lilith would call out to his brother in her sleep. He just smiled at that. At the club, he did whatever he could to keep his guests at least from getting bored. It was his most challenging acting so far. He just explained to the guests that Hikaru wasn't feeling well, and he tried to excessively show how worried he was. He was just relieved that they felt for it. The only real emotion he had for his twin was frustration. Even so, he decided that he would do whatever he could. On his way home, he pulled out his phone. He opened his photo folder and scrolled down to a particular one. He smiled bitterly when he found the picture he was looking for. He opened it up and looked at it. The picture was taken the first day that Lilith was staying at his place. In the image, Hikaru and Lilith were sleeping peacefully. They were leaning against each other with their heads propped against each other's perfectly. Sighing deeply, he sent the photo to the runaway. Less than a minute later, his phone range.

He pressed the phone to her ear and Lilith's voice came through, "why did you send this to me..?"

He could very easily tell from her voice that she's been crying. He clenched his free hand as he said, "because I don't want what happened yesterday to blind you of how well you two got along."

"I thought you liked me... I don't get it..."

"It's because of that I realized how good you two are together. You realized yourself that you had fallen for him."

Her voice was quickly becoming weaker but she continued talking, "either way... There's no way I can face him... It's cowardly, but that's why I fled..."

"Please Lilith... Please take care of yourself..."

Those words disintegrated her last defense. She just broke down. Just before she ended the call she quivered, "I'm sorry but I can't talk anymore..."

Even though she ended the call, he kept the phone to his ear. He didn't know how to feel. Sad? Angry? Confused? There were so many emotions flowing through him that he didn't know why he wasn't imploding yet.

* * *

Once a week passed, everyone simply just gave up on Hikaru. No matter what everyone did for him, his attitude would not alter in the slightest. Even Kaoru was disheartened. With Tamaki's grandmother coming into the picture now, his situation was simply pushed aside. Really, compared to the witch, Hikaru's problem turned to child's play. Truly, he was relieved by that. He was sick and tired of everyone telling him what to do. Just because he's in a bad mood doesn't mean he's an idiot. Not even just that. He was sick of Haruhi ignoring him. Just because he liked her doesn't make him a disease. In class, Kaoru kept sitting next to him so he never had a chance to talk to her. That wasn't the worst though, not by a long shot. Her damned sister, Renge, would harass him every single day of class. She was making his life a living hell. He was near ready to pull his hair out. He took the new situation as a blessing so that he could get a break. Even so, even if the woman he yearned is yearning for another, he would have done anything for Tamaki. But, when Tamaki asked if he and Kaoru would go to France with him, he couldn't agree. He knew he still couldn't face her and being in France would only make him feel worse. As long as he knew she was alive, he was content. He knew that Kaoru would talk to her from time to time. For what she told him, there hasn't been a glimpse of her father.

* * *

After a month passed, things were finally calming down. Tamaki had returned home and before anyone knew it, he was together with Haruhi. Everyone was happy for them, even the twins. Hikaru was ecstatic that Haruhi was finally noticing him again. She went back to sitting between the twins in class. Kaoru was simply thrilled to see his brother finally returning to his old self. Things were finally returning to how things were before the major roadblocks. Even so, everyone knew that there was a key item missing to make things truly calm. Everyone went back to lecturing Hikaru. He didn't allow anger to consume him anymore. He used up all his anger. Instead, he gets a numb sensation. However, that doesn't mean he listened to any of his fellow club members. He learned how to detect when someone was about to mention her to him. When that happens, he would just walk away or simply tune them out. Even so, everyone kept talking to him. Only one person was able to break through his impenetrable barriers.

"What will you do if you never get to see her again?"

Haruhi's words kept annoyingly repeating through his mind. He was just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. The crickets chirping and the owls hooting weren't enough to make her words vanish. Glancing over his left shoulder, he watched the one he put the most trouble on. Even so, he wouldn't leave his side. He felt horrible for putting him through so much trouble. After feeling enough guilt, he looked back at the ceiling. For the life of him, he could not get himself to sleep. Those damned words kept haunting him. If it wasn't for Kaoru, he would blast music in the room to at least hear different words. His mp3 player was dead and he had no idea where the charger for it was. Unable to take the sound of simply nature anymore, he sat up. He got off the bed, and looked out the window. The bright moon illuminated his property. He could barely make out Sapphire. Ever since her owner left, she hasn't been energetic in the least. The majority of the time she just lies there. She'll only eat when she can't take the hunger any longer. All she wanted was her owner back. Clutching his fists, he walked over to the closet. He got dressed and pulled his backpack out. He quickly packed it. He almost packed his laptop but first, he turned it on. As he messed with it, Kaoru stirred from the bright light from the computer reflecting in the room. Still half asleep, he sat up and looked over at his brother.

"What are you doing..?" he asked with a yawn.

"I miss her," he answered, finalizing his purchase of a plane ticket.

"Hikaru!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed. He ran over to him and held him tightly. "Go get her."

He held him just as tightly while saying, "thank you."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

He grinned at his brother and answered, "nah, I got this."

"Good."

"Well I got to go to make the flight on time," he said as he stood up with his bag.

"Good luck."

"Man, who could resist this?"

"Haruhi."

He slumped over and looked at him annoyed saying, "don't lower my spirits now..."

Chuckling, Kaoru patted his back saying, "be careful."

He nodded and left the room. Even though it was extremely early in the morning, Kaoru texted everyone about what just happened.


	11. Reunite

Similar to over a month ago, nerves were attacking Hikaru. Of course lack of sleep and sitting still for twelve hours would do that to most anyone. Once he stepped out of the airport, he felt like he was in another world. He's been to France his fair share number of times but never alone. He immediately regretted refusing Kaoru's offer. Just needing to hear his voice, he turned his phone on. His eyes widened at the number of messages he received since he left Japan. Everyone from the host club sent him countless messages. He couldn't help but smile, seeing all the support they were giving him. He even received a text from Renge saying that if he didn't fix everything that he shouldn't even bother going back home. Sighing, he called his brother. As the phone began to ring, he started walking away from the airport. Wincing, he put his free arm in front of his eyes to block the sunrays. Kneeling down he opened his backpack. He kept the phone up to his ear with his shoulder. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and closed the bag. Putting it back on his back, he continued walking.

"Hey Hikaru, how is it on the other side of the world?" Kaoru answered.

He put his sunglasses as he answered, "bright."

"Anything happen yet?"

"No, I just got here. I wish you were here though."

"You left on your own for a reason Hikaru. You can do this."

"Then why do I feel so anxious?"

"That's for you to answer."

"I really wish you were here Kaoru..."

"Well, I shouldn't be saying this. Everyone wanted me to keep this a secret from you but if it helps you now then fine. Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and I are going to be there tomorrow."

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Yeah." Hikaru sighed in relief and so he said, "but don't waste today. This is something that only you can do so you should do it when you're the only one there."

"Yeah yeah... I got it."

"Just keep this in mind Hikaru. You've already finished the hard part."

After a moment's pause, he said, "thanks."

"I'll leave you to your search then. I'm going to meet up with Honey-sempai to decide on a time to leave."

"Okay."

"Have faith in her," Kaoru said as he ended the call.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he muttered to himself as he put his phone back in his pocket.

As he walked farther and farther away from the airport, a bunch of different scenarios went through his mind. A few if he found her and she hated him, a couple if he found her and she forgave him, even one where he wouldn't find her at all. By the time he finished contemplating, he found himself dizzy from shaking his head at his racing mind. Finding a bench nearby, he sat down on it with a heavy sigh. He leaned back against the wooden bench and looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Ah, so tired..." he mumbled.

He could no longer stop his heavy eyelids from closing, leaving him falling asleep in just a few seconds.

* * *

Hikaru woke up hours later to an aching pain in his shin. Dazed, he slowly sat up and looked down. There was a girl who face planted into the sidewalk. He quickly figured out that she tripped over him. For a moment she simply lied there so he had a chance to distantly investigate. The girl was incredibly skinny and frail. She was covered in dirt and her hair was a mess which made it obvious to him that this wasn't her first meeting with the ground today. Her body began to visibly shake as she forced her way to her feet. She bowed very slightly to him as an apology and began to limp away. Concerned for the silent girl, he stood up and rested his hand on her shoulder. She quickly tensed up and hit his hand away. He just looked at her confused.

"There she is!" a masculine voice shouted from up the street.

"Shit..." the girl cursed nervously.

Just from that one word, Hikaru knew exact who she was. Her coming to him never once came up in his scenarios. As a couple more men appeared, she became incredibly anxious. Hikaru grabbed her wrist and just began to run. He had absolutely no idea of where he was going, and he didn't care. As long as he could save her from whatever situation she was in, he didn't care about anything else. They ran down many different streets and alleys. They stopped when she pulled herself free from his grasp. He approached her too quickly for her liking. She grabbed onto his shoulders and kneed him as hard as she could in the gut. He became winded and fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist. He noticed that she was walking away and his eyes widened.

"Lilith!" he quickly called out, not wanting her to disappear.

She froze instantly. Barely glancing back at him over her shoulder she asked cautiously, "how do you know my name?"

He smirked bitterly and said, "it hurts that you don't recognize me."

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around so that she could face him. He just watched her. Since his waist was still hurting he wasn't even bothering to stand. She slowly walked back up to him and kneeled down. With very hesitant hands, she slowly reached for his sunglasses. He did nothing but sit there. He did not want to scare her off. She grabbed onto the dark glasses and carefully pulled them off him. Her eyes began to water when she met his golden ones. She was in complete shock. There was no way she could have even guessed that the random man that was sleeping on the bench was... him.

"Hikaru..?" she whispered, not believing it at all.

He smiled just a bit and rested his hand on her head. "Yeah, it's me," he answered.

She held onto him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "It's Hikaru... Hikaru's here..." she whispered happily.

He held her tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"Can I borrow your phone..?"

"Here," he spoke softly, handing it to her.

She took it and dialed a number. While she was on the phone, he kept an eye out. He was looking for any slight sign of the ones who were chasing Lilith. While doing so, he tried to figure out why they were after her. By her appearance, it seems like they had hurt her in some way. The more he looked at her, the more his blood boiled. It hurt even more when she looked at him because all she would do is smile. Her tears haven't stopped once since she figured out who he was. His shirt was getting soaked. When she finished with her call, she handed his phone back to him. He took it and dropped it in his pocket.

She rested her now free hand on his chest and whispered, "a car will be here for us soon..."

"Good, you need to eat," he told her, resting his hand on her stomach.

"And drink a lot of water, and take a shower, and go to the doctor..." she listed.

"What did they do to you for you to go to the doctor?"

She smiled but there was obvious bitterness to it. To hide her expression, she buried her face in his chest. He tightened his grasp on her, wanting her to feel safe. The two just stayed in each other's arms, not daring to part. They both had the hunch that the moment they did, something horrible would happen. After a couple of minutes, a nearby car screeched. She raised her head in alarm. He just kept his gaze on her. She motioned him to stand up. He understood and they both did so. She grabbed onto his wrist and slowly inched over to the edge of the building. Once she got there, she peeked around the corner of the building. Her attitude went one eighty. She let go of the wrist and ran out towards the street. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned the corner. He blinked in confusion when she embraced an older gentleman. He held her just as tightly. Slowly, Hikaru walked up to him. The man became very defensive and move Lilith behind him.

She laughed softly and said, "it's okay Daddy. He saved me."

"Who are you?" he asked Hikaru, not trusting him for a moment.

Before Hikaru had a chance to answer, Lilith moved from behind the man and stood to block saying, "now Daddy... Right now let's just go home. We can talk once we're there. Okay?"

"Lilith."

"Yes?"

"Sit in the front seat."

"But-"

"Lilith," his voice commanded.

She pouted lightly but answered, "fine..."

As she made her way to the door, her father said, "hurry up, Hitachiin."

She looked at Hikaru, completely worried. He quickly became pale. In not having a choice, she slowly sat in the front passenger seat. With one look from her father, Hikaru was in the backseat along with him. Before she could even glance back at them, the black divider raised. Frowning deeply, she faced forward again. The drive was unsettling quiet. For the life of her, she couldn't hear a thing from the backseat. She wanted to know whether there was about to be murder or not. She was so happy to see him again, she didn't want him to suddenly vanish because of her stepfather. The whole drive back to her home, she was just trying to imagine what was going on behind her. In time, they did arrive. They all got out of the car. Lilith watched carefully as her stepfather kept to Hikaru's side. His one man barrier was annoyingly working. Hikaru barely glanced back at her, his eyes begging for help. Her eyes widened just a bit and she caught up to the men entering the mansion.

"Daddy..." she began hesitantly. "What are you doing?"

"You need to go wash up Lilith," he simply replied.

In finding no way to refuse, she silently nodded. As she walked by the two, she rested her hand on Hikaru's shoulder. After giving all the encouragement she could, she disappeared into the next room. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He watched as Renge's dad walked over to a red plush couch. He was motioned over soon after and so he sat next to him.

"You must be confused," he calmly spoke to Hikaru. He just looked at him and he continued, "of course you're confused. I haven't said anything at all." Hikaru just silently nodded, which amused her father. "I'm trying to measure you up. You are the reason she came home, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you saved her, I would have kicked you out already."

"What happened to her?" he asked in a softer voice, feeling incredibly intimidated at the moment.

"A couple of days ago she was kidnapped."

His eyes widened a bit and he questioned, "but I didn't think her dad was in France."

"He's not."

"Then wh-"

"A local gang took her so that they could have my money."

"What happened?"

"She got away apparently."

"Did you give them the money?"

"Half. I was afraid that if I gave them all they would kill her so they wouldn't be recognized... Really, I'm thankful you found her."

Groaning lightly, Hikaru tousled his hair his hair saying, "it's my fault she came back in the first place..."

"Then make it up to her."

"Is that even possible?"

"That's for you to decide. I will say this however. If you make her shed one more tear you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Yeah... I got it."

"Well then, you're free to go now. Lilith will find you once she's finished."

"I'll just stay here then," he mumbled, ruffling his hair again.

"Don't let her see you like that or she'll get worried," he said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I know."

"You still have to prove to me how serious you are before you even think about advancing your relationship."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head in disbelief and left the exhausted boy on the couch. He sighed and looked around the room. Compared to his place, her's was quite small. It was pretty decent compared to many other homes but not near the biggest he's seen. Makes sense to him now why she was so amazed by his place. Before he could examine further, he felt weight shift. Looking to his right, he noticed the freshly cleaned Lilith.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"You want to get some sleep then?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"No, just concerned. You look like you're ready to pass out, besides the fact that your hair is a complete mess."

"I just haven't slept well the past couple of days," he said as he patted his hair down.

"That's why you were sleeping on that bench before?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to fall asleep, just kinda happened."

She smiled just a bit and whispered, "you're so weird."

He grinned and ruffled her hair. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. When she stopped, she stood back up. He just watched her. She motioned him to follow her just before walking away. He jumped off the couch and followed her. The two were silent as they walked throughout the manor. The hour was decently late now and so there was little light throughout the home. She didn't bother turning the lights on. They weren't staying inside anyway. After climbing a couple flights of stairs, they reached the roof. Lilith took in a deep breath, enjoying the crisp evening air. She walked over to edge and sat down so that her legs were dangling off. Hikaru sat next to her.

"So why did you dye your hair?" she asked him. "Made it impossible for me to tell who you were back then."

He leaned back and used his arms for support. He then looked up at the rapidly appearing stars saying, "so that people can tell the different between me and Kaoru."

"Since when did you become mature?"

"Ah shut up."

She smiled and asked him, "you miss him?"

"Hmm... Yeah."

She ruffled his hair and said, "you're so easy to read."

"Am I?"

"Yep."

He reached over and began to tickle her. She shrieked in surprise and quickly jumped away. He then grinned asking, "am I now?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist before saying, "yes."

"Foolish girl, you're challenging the wrong guy."

"Nah."

He shook his head and laid down. Putting his hands behind his head, he sighed. She watched him for a moment before looking back at the sky. She was still in complete shock that he was actually here. Kaoru updated her nearly daily of how he was acting. No sign pointed to him showing any interest of finding her. Because of that, Kaoru worked diligently on plan B. When he wasn't calling her, he was sending her pictures of his brother. If he couldn't convince Hikaru go get her, maybe he could get her to go back on her own. She couldn't get herself to though. Despite in all the pictures where his eyes were decently calm enough, the look he gave her before simply haunted her. Every time she envisioned that look, her heart ached. Even now...

"You okay?" Hikaru asked the silent girl.

"Y-yeah," she answered, unable to stop the stutter.

He looked at her confused before sitting back up. She didn't dare to look at him though, she suddenly felt incredibly awkward. He put his face in front of hers, making her jump. He just raised an eyebrow at her, not putting together why she was suddenly so jumpy. Completely relieved that the darkness was easily hiding her face, she simply shook her head. Not liking silence for an answer, he began to tickle her.

"Not cool!" she squeaked. She was laughing uncontrollably. She had fallen on her side when trying to get away and simply curled up as tightly as she could. By doing this however, she ended up trapping his hands that just kept tickling. "Okay okay! I'll talk!"

He grinned and asked, "well?"

"I was just thinking about Kaoru."

"Kaoru? Why?"

"Just wondering how frustrated he got because of us."

He laughed softly while saying, "very."

"Have to apologize to him then."

"So... Can I have my hands back or do you want me to tickle you some more?"

She quickly let him go and sat up. He couldn't help but laugh at her. She simply ignored him and stood up. He followed close behind as she made her way back inside her home. She could very easily tell how tired he was. There was just enough light shining in through the windows for the two to see where they were walking. After a little more than a minute of silent walking, she reached a guest room. She let him pass her so that he could enter it. After wishing each other a good night, she left the room.

* * *

Lilith woke up in the middle of the night, covered by a cold sweat. Her eyes shifted around as she tried to catch her breath. She tried to raise her hands so that she could rub her face, but they couldn't move. Panic took over her senses. She began to thrash as hard as she could, trying her best to free herself. She could hear someone shouting but she couldn't make out the words. They were muffled to her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't free her arms. Tears sprang out from the corners of her eyes, imaging that the worst was happening to her. Suddenly, she was sat up and pressed firmly against something warm. She just froze.

"Are you awake now?" questioned a tired voice.

She looked up seeing the past exhausted boy. In complete shock he was there she whisered, "Hikaru..?"

"You were screaming in your sleep," he explained. She sighed shakily and let her forehead fall on his collar bone. "What were you having such a bad nightmare about?"

"What my kidnappers did to me..."

"What did they do?"

She couldn't get herself to answer. The more she thought about it, the more her throat and chest tightened. He sensed this and so he tried to cheer him up with all he could in his tired state, but it had no affect. Just a few seconds later, she just broke down. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. She held onto his shirtless torso and cried into his chest. The more she cried, the more he felt completely horrible. He's realized that if it wasn't for him yelling at her, none of this would have happened. Because of that though, he swore to himself that he would do whatever he could to make her happy again. Even after she stopped crying, the two didn't part. She fell asleep in his arms.


	12. Troubling Phone Call

Lilith slowly woke up to overheating. Relief filled her when she realized she was back in her own room. She closed her eyes, just wanting to rest some more. Something was a bit off though. She was laying on something much sturdier than her bed. She looked over to see what it was. Her face burned when she was met face to chest with Hikaru. For a few moments, she found herself paralyzed. When she finally came to her senses, she looked up at his face. She felt more at ease once she noticed that he was sleeping. Having a hard time remembering what happened last night, she can't figure out why they were in this position. Not that she minded at all. All thanks to his doting brother, just the mere thought of him makes her heart race. And now here she was, lying in bed in his embrace. She could still feel the head radiating off her face. She took in a couple deep sighs, wanting to calm down before he woke up. She already knows that he's going to think nothing of this. That thought made her a tad sad, but just the fact that he was here couldn't make her happier. As she tried to sort out her emotions, she heard a low grumble.

"My neck..." Hikaru groaned lightly.

He let go of her with one his arms and rubbed his stiff neck. He still had one arm around her so she didn't try to move. Curiosity suddenly took over her. She reclosed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He tried to sit up, but the extra weight on him stopped him from doing so. He looked down at the motionless girl. His thoughts weren't processing right away and so he just stared at her confused. He called out to her, but she didn't respond. Realizing he was too tired to move, he sighed and let his head fall back down. Lilith's eyes were now wide. Her heart was pounding so quickly, she didn't know how long it would be until it was heard by him. If he looked at her now she would be caught red-handed, or faced. She couldn't figure out what he was thinking. In fact, her emotions were so high she felt like she could almost cry. She kept trying to tell herself to pull it together but it didn't work. The seconds ticking by felt like hours if not days. After what should be years in that logic, she noticed he began to breathe heavier. She slowly looked up at him, seeing his sleeping form once again. Sighing shakily, she took his arm off of her. Once she was free, she very easily got off him and the bed. She knew he was going to get cold without her on him now and so she very easily covered him with her blanket. She found it difficult to leave his side after that. She sat on the edge of the bed and just watched him. She just couldn't tear her eyes away.

"You like our face that much?" a familiar voice smugly spoke behind her.

She froze instantly. She knew exactly who was there. The true evil mastermind. A handed rested on her head and it forced her to turn her head around. She nervously looked up into the amused eyes of Kaoru. His grin widened from ear to ear. She found herself utterly speechless. She could tell he was trying to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. She just frowned at that. Smiling, he pulled her into a hug. Her arms stayed to her sides though.

He looked down at her asking, "what? Didn't you miss me?" She smiled very slightly and held onto him. Chuckling softly, he whispered, "there we go."

"Do I make you feel awkward?" she softly asked.

"Worrisome girl." She looked up at him while he smiled down at her saying, "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. She just watched him, really not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. He let of her and picked her up. She looked up at him confused. He, then, flipped her around in his arms so that she was hovering right over his sleeping brother.

"What are you doing?" she asked, alarmed.

"Proving a point," he answered. "Don't fight against me or I'll just drop you."

"Kaoru..." she hissed.

He laughed softly and put her down. She glared up at him, completely flustered. He just smirked. Not wanting to take any more chances with him at the moment, she left the room. He just smiled and sat where she was just sitting. After doing so, he gently shook his brother. Hikaru groaned lightly and just rolled on his side so that his back was to him.

"Hikaru," he whispered in a singsong tone. "I know someone who loves you besides me. If you don't wake up I won't tell you who."

Not a sound. Kaoru sighed and tried shaking him again. His brother's sleeping form didn't like that very much though. So much so that he pushed Kaoru right off the bed. He looked up at him annoyed. In giving up with him, he just left the room. As he made his way back to the stairs, he heard a loud thud. As soon as he heard Lilith's laughter he smiled, knowing exactly what happened. Climbing down the stairs, he could just make her out in the next room. She was lying on her back with a big smile on her face. Once on the ground floor, he made his way over to her. The smile grew on his lips when he saw the once again energetic Sapphire. She was standing over her owner, licking every inch of her face. Her tail was wagging at a ferocious rate. Honey and Mori were watching the two happily from the couch. Kaoru kneeled down next to the girl and scratched the top of her head. She barked happily and tackled him down. Lilith sat up and looked down at the two.

"Thank you Kaoru!" she spoke happily, wrapping her arms around the husky's neck.

He laughed lightly saying, "you're welcome."

Sapphire got off Kaoru so that she could pounce back on Lilith. Lilith was able to stay sitting up because Kaoru stuck his arm out to stop her from falling. She didn't pay too much mind to that. She was just so ecstatic to see her friend again, she didn't care about much anything else at the moment. Honey jumped off the couch and walked over to them. Once he was there, he sat down next to her and held onto her. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

"I missed you too," she told him.

He grinned up at her and she smiled at him. For a moment after that, silence filled the room. Sapphire was sitting happily in Lilith's right arm while Honey was in her left. Honey took note of her stomach growls and the group decided to go out for lunch. They didn't even bother attempting to wake up Hikaru since it would take forever. With Lilith leading the way, they left the home.

* * *

Hikaru woke up to his name being frantically spoken. Even though he has gotten a lot of sleep by now, he was still groggy. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over. He met eyes with a hysterical Lilith. He frowned and sat up right when she fell to her knees. She rested her forehead on the bed so that she could hide her face. She clung onto his forearm with a death grip. He just watched her completely confused. Kaoru soon entered the room, completely out of breath. He sat next to the panicked girl and rested his hand on her back. She whimpered very lightly at the contact. He took his hand off her right away.

"What did he say to you Lilith?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and tightened her grasp on his twin's arm. Hikaru just watched them, completely confused. Kaoru would have explained to him the little that he knew but he didn't feel like it was his place to.

"Hey Kaoru..?" she barely whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Can you please get me some water..?"

"Sure."

He rested his hand on her head before standing. Once he was up, he left the room. For awhile, Lilith just sat on the floor, clinging onto Hikaru's arm. That ended when his patience ran out. He pulled at his arm. She easily figured out what he wanted and so she let go of him. Her arms simply fell to her sides. She didn't move besides that. He called out to her, wanting her to look at him. All she did though was lower her head. She didn't want him to see her as she was. He grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her away from the bed. Just before he could see her, she covered her face with her hands. Even by doing that though, tears still dripped down her clenched jaw. Sighing once again, he got off the bed and sat on the floor next to her. He rested his hand on the back of her head and pushed it down to his shoulder. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Once you've settled down, I want you to talk," he told her.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"For what?"

She wanted to explain everything to him but her jaw was locked. She just tightened her grasp on him. He just watched her, being unable to figure out what had happened. Kaoru silently reentered the room. He kneeled down next to the two and rested his hand on her shoulder. She barely glanced over seeing that he was handing her a bottle of water. She let go of Hikaru, but didn't bother raising her head. She then grabbed the bottle and whispered her thanks just before taking a sip. After swallowing, she let out a shaking sigh. Hikaru, then, began to very gently run his fingers through his hair. Her eyelids suddenly became very heavy. In a matter of seconds, her eyes were fully shut. Kaoru noticed her vulnerability and he laughed at her.

"You found her weakness Hikaru," he spoke greatly amused.

Hikaru looked down at her and laughed along with his brother. She pouted lightly, no longer having the energy to do anything else. In only a matter of moments, she was asleep. The two looked at her surprised. They laughed again when they realized the reality of what just happened. Once the two were finished being amused, they lifted her onto the bed. Hikaru laid the blanket on her. For a moment, he studied her face since he couldn't earlier. Her eyes had a very distinctive red ring around them, her cheeks were tear stained, and he would swear that he saw her bottom lip tremble for a moment. She looked completely miserable. He looked back for Kaoru but saw that he wasn't there anymore. He soon came back in though with clothes. He handed them to his brother and he made his way to the bathroom. Right when the door was shut, Lilith opened her eyes. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't look at him though, instead she rolled over so her back was to him.

"Time to talk Lilith," Kaoru said.

"I don't want to..." she whispered.

"We won't be able to help unless we understand what's going on."

"I still don't want to talk..."

He lied down on the bed and then spoke softer, "then whisper."

"He knows about Hikaru..."

He sat up and looked down at her alarmed, "what?"

With her eyes watering again she said, "he told me that he was so proud of me... So proud that I had fallen... So proud in fact that when he killed me he would kill him too so I wouldn't be alone..."

"Shit..."

"I'm so sorry..." she whined, holding her head tightly.

"This isn't your fault. Never, ever think that it is."

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Nothing much, I just noticed that she was crying in her sleep so I wanted to keep her company."

"Oh."

He got off the bed and walked over to his brother. Once there he rested his hand on his shoulder saying, "tag, you're it."

"Huh?"

He laughed lightly and just left the room. Hikaru stood there, confused as ever. He looked over at the resting girl's back and sighed. He walked over to the bed and sat down at the head of it. For the heck of trying, he called her name. In seeing no reason to hide, she glanced over her shoulder at him. He was surprised to see that she was awake. After that one glance, she rested her head back down on the pillow. He knew that he wouldn't get any answers from her when she was like this. As every second passed by, he became more and more frustrated.

"Isn't there anything to do here?" he asked.

"Depends on what you want to do..." she answered softly.

"You got any games?"

"You're welcome to look," she said as she pointed over to a large cabinet to the right of the door.

He jumped off the bed and made his way over to it. While he rummaged through what she owned, she sat up. She looked probably as bad as she felt. Sighing deeply, she rubbed her face. The weight on the bed shifted and she looked over seeing him with her DS.

"You really like that system, don't you?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Whatever keeps you from being bored I guess..."

He chuckled and turned the system on. She could tell instantly from the music that he put a Zelda cartridge in. She watched him play, from a distance. She didn't dare lean against him, even if that's all she wanted at that moment. She didn't really pay too much attention to his game play anyway. Her mind wandered to the difference between her life and the game. She really felt like a damsel in distress. Hikaru wasn't much of a warrior though. She couldn't imagine him surviving all the crap that Link has gone through during multiple stories. Mori or Honey-sempai filled the hero category much better but it just didn't fit for her. The more she let her thoughts drone on, the lonelier she felt. Even if the one who makes her heart pound is right next to her, she couldn't seem to feel any better. Not like this.

Hikaru noticed her looking at him and so he asked confused, "what is it?"

She shook her head and leaned back against the headboard. He watched her, trying to figure out what was on her mind.

Clutching her fists, she began, "earlier... Kaoru, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, and I went out for lunch... You wouldn't wake up to go with us... Everything was just fine on the way to the restaurant, and eating... Walking back home though, we were all caught off guard... The guys who had just kidnapped me had caught me again... Instead of leaving with me though... They gave me a phone... My fa- My blood father... He wass on the end of the call..."

"What did he say?" he asked concerned.

Closing her eyes tightly she whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? What happened Lilith?"

"You... You're on his list like I am... He had found out what had happened between us and now he's got his eyes set on you... Damnit Hikaru... I'm so sorry..."

He pulled her to him, causing her watering eyes to widen. He whispered angrily, "we'll get that bastard... Don't you dare apologize because of him..."

"Hikaru..?" her voice barely escaped through her tight throat.

He pulled her away from him, enough so that he could hold onto her shoulders saying, "we will get him Lilith. He won't get near us."

Her emotions suddenly went overboard. Her heart was pounding so quickly that she was just waiting for a heart attack. Her chest became as tight as her throat. In the end, she was unable to hold herself back.


	13. Shocking Revelations

Thank you all for the reviews! I really appriciate knowing that you all are having fun reading what I have fun writing! :)

* * *

Shock was the only word that Hikaru could come up with to sum how he felt. He was frozen stiff. His wide eyes locked with Lilith's own for just a brief moment. When that time passed, she raced out of the room. He was left just sitting there, unsure what to think. He slowly raised his hand and rested it over his mouth. He could still feel hers lingering. Even though he knew exactly what happened, it was still hard for him to believe it. Kaoru entered the room and inspected him right away. Hikaru barely even noticed he was there.

"Hikaru? What just happened?" Kaoru questioned, more than curious.

For awhile there was no answer. He tried to talk but his voice just wasn't going through. The entire time, his hand stayed right at his mouth. It was obvious to his brother what had happened but he wanted to hear it from him. After over a minute passed before he could find his voice again.

"She kissed me..." he spoke softly.

He held onto him asking, "and? What are thinking about it?"

He shook his head slowly and admitted, "I don't know..."

"Do you want to kiss her?" No response. "I want you to keep something in mind Hikaru, this more than anything else. You, on your own, decided to go half way around the world to find her and you did that alone. I only came here as backup for just in case. I know you probably feel pressured right now, but you need to think this clearly. Whatever you decide will change both of your fates no matter what."

Leaning in the grasp he was in, he groaned, "why are girls so complicated?"

Kaoru bursted out laughing and then petted the top of his head saying, "it's a mystery to us all."

"I just don't know..." he sighed.

"Can you imagine her ever jumping you?"

"She's too shy for that."

"Who kissed who again?" Kaoru smiled as a puzzled look appeared on his face and he continued, "she's easily influenced. I don't know about you but I can tell she's already not as shy as when we first met her."

"Have you known?"

"Heh... Yeah, for awhile now."

"How long?"

"The day you yelled at her."

"Ugh..."

"Do you want her to stop interacting with you?"

"No."

"Keep all this in mind. I just want you to be happy Hikaru."

Hikaru tried to find words but once again he was rendered speechless. He just tried to figure out any idea of what to do. Kaoru kept holding onto him, wanting to give him the confidence that he wasn't alone. A great amount of time passed by. Kaoru never let go of the silent boy. When he just couldn't take it anymore, Hikaru sat up with a disgruntled sigh. He was asked of what he was going to do but he said that he simply had no idea. Even so, he got off her bed and left her room.

* * *

Lilith lied down on the cold roof and curled up into fetal position. She couldn't feel like more of an idiot. Not only did she reveal herself when she had no intention to, she just made him feel uncomfortable. She groaned lightly at herself and held onto her head, grasping her hair tightly. There was no way she could face him again. But damn it, she liked the way his lips felt. Her face burned up at the thought and she curled up even tighter. She began to hear footsteps approach her and her eyes widened. She stayed absolutely still. She heard a way too familiar sigh and she slowly looked up seeing Hikaru. He was looking up at the sky, rubbing the back of his neck. Right when he looked down at her, she looked away. Her heart was already working overdrive and all he's doing is standing there. He sighed again, just as he was sitting down. She suddenly felt foolish lying down and so she sat up. Right when she was up though, she held onto her knees.

In just needing to get the words out, she whispered under her breath, "I'm sorry..."

"Well," he began, resting his hand on her head. "Truth be told, I have no idea what to tell you."

She looked over at him. He frowned very slightly when he did though. He took his hand off her head and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She stayed absolutely still. He took it away quickly enough and studied it.

"Why are you wearing so much makeup?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up. Before she could get away, he firmly grasped her wrist. Before she could put up any resistance, he pulled her back down. This time, she ended up right on his lap. Before she could crawl away, he wrapped a firm arm around her waist. She felt like she was on the brink of hyperventilating.

"You shouldn't be holding me so close..." she barely got herself to say.

"I'll let you go after you explain."

"I can't explain like this..."

"Too bad."

Truthfully, he was just seeing how he handled holding her with the newly found knowledge. He was already surprised that he wasn't disturbed at all. Lilith, on the other hand, felt like she was being stuck with pins and needles. She didn't know how much more she could take before her heart simply pops right out of her chest. He could tell she felt incredibly uneasy but he still wouldn't let her go. He wanted to figure this out.

"You're cruel..." she barely whispered.

Hearing that just made him feel worse so he let go of her. She stood up right away and quickly made her way back inside. He let out a frustrated sigh and lied down. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the slowly passing clouds. He felt himself becoming guilt ridden. He looked at his thumb that had her makeup on it. He knew that she wasn't the type to wear any so why was she now? He thought back to how she looked when he found her. How dirty she was, how weak she was. He found himself getting really annoyed.

Growling lightly, he asked himself, "why am I so angry?"

He thought back to everything Kaoru had told him. He sat up and rubbed his face. After his arms fell back to his sides, he looked around. A few times now he's had to remind himself of where he was. It was still hard for him to believe. In needing to experiment again, he stood up. He made his way back inside and walked down the silent hallway. Her room was nearby so he decided to check for her there first. Once he got there, he popped his head inside the room. There he saw Kaoru trying to comfort Lilith. They were sitting on her bed. Her back was facing the door so she didn't notice the observer. Kaoru looked up at him annoyed. He frowned a bit at that.

Kaoru looked back down at her ask asked softly, "would you like some water?" She silently nodded and he said, "I'll be right back then."

"Okay..."

He gently kissed her forehead before standing up. She looked up at him confused. He just smiled at her before leaving the room. Right when his back was to her, his smile was gone. He looked at his brother who was also irritated.

"That's not the only kiss I took from her. If you're jealous then do something about it," Kaoru spoke angrily, barely holding himself back from yelling. "If you screw up again I'll take her from you."

With that, he walked away. Hikaru was left standing there in shock. He didn't know how much more shock he could take in one day. It took him a good few second before he could get function of his limbs again. When he did, he could feel his jealously enveloping him. He didn't know if it was from Kaoru kissing Lilith or that they kept it a secret from him. Either way, he wasn't happy. Clutching his fists, he walked into her room. When he didn't see her on the bed, he looked around. He could hear water begin to run and he looked over seeing the light to the bathroom on. Right when he glanced inside it, the door was shut. He couldn't help but gasp on pain. Her eyes widened for a moment and she freed his crushed fingers. He held onto his wrist tightly and kneeled down. He glanced up at her when she let out an annoyed sigh. He just watched her as she grabbed items from the cabinet above the sink. Once she got everything she needed, she sat down in front of him. He reluctantly let go of his wrist when she told hold of his hand. Being as careful as she can, she began to clean the scrapes with rubbing alcohol. When he winced, she eased up on the pressure. Once she was done with that, she wrapped up his darkening fingers with bandages. Once she was done she stood up.

"Can you leave me alone now..?" she asked in a cracked voice. He stood up but he wouldn't leave. "Please..." she begged him.

He grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her against the wall asking, "what if I don't?"

She, unable to look at him, answered, "you'll be even crueler."

"I'm sorry."

In not fully understanding, she looked up at him. Right when her head raised the slightest bit, he pressed his lips against hers firmly. Her eyes couldn't have gotten wider. Her heart was racing so fast, she didn't know why she wasn't going faint. All her blood went straight to her face, making it cherry red. When he backed away, he looked at her. She had absolutely no idea of what to do so she just stared back. He suddenly began to laugh and she looked at him confused.

"You're face is so red!" he made fun of her.

She pouted and looked away from him. By doing that, she saw a grinning Kaoru at the door. She just stared at him, dumbfounded. He laughed at her reaction and rested his hands on their heads.

"You guys are so classy kissing in the bathroom like that," he joked. Hikaru laughed at that but before he could say anything Kaoru noticed the bandaged hand. "What happened?" he asked concerned, holding onto it.

Hikaru pouted while saying, "she squished it in the door because I wanted to apologize."

"Lilith!" he gasped, astounded. "How dare you hurt my brother."

She had yet to regain her composer. Her mouth was sealed shut. Hikaru grinned at this and said, "it's okay Kaoru. I put her through enough of a hell today as it is."

"You should at least put some ice on it."

"Yeah."

Before she knew it, the twins were gone. Very slowly, she left her bathroom and turned off the light. She noticed on the counter a bottle of water. Assuming that's the water Kaoru brought her, she picked it up and walked over to her bed. As she sat down, a shaky sigh escaped her lips. She opened the bottle and jugged down half the bottle without putting it down. After she did that, she lied down. She just stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out whether or not what just happened really happened. She rested her fingers on her lips. She was in complete denial. There's no way he would voluntarily kiss her. She didn't have the kind of luck. Even so, she could still feel them.

"Is someone having dirty thoughts of me?" a voice slyly whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened and she quickly jumped away. Once she felt that she was at a safe enough distance, she looked up seeing a grinning Hikaru. She pouted, "not cool..."

He laughed again while saying, "come on, let's get some food."

"In a minute," she said standing up. "My face feels gross, I want to wash it first."

"Let me see the makeup you use first."

"Okay?" she responded, confused by the request.

She went over to her dresser and picked it up. She then went back over to him and handed him the small bottle saying, "here."

Right after he took it he frowned saying, "this is bad for your skin."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and wash your face. I'll be right back with something better for you."

"Okay."

He left the room after that. She shrugged and went back into the bathroom. Finding no reason to waste time, she went ahead and washed her face. When she finished, she grabbed a towel and dried her face. In the mist of her drying, the towel was suddenly stolen from her. She looked over confused, seeing an angry Hikaru. Before she could question him, he held her tightly against him.

"Damn it..." he muttered angrily, tightening his grasp.

She freed her arms and held onto him saying, "please don't blame yourself..."

He sighed and let go of her. Right when she did the same, he held onto her hand. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She sat next to him. Just before he started, he instructed her to stay still. She agreed. He began to gently cover up her bruised face up with his own makeup.

"So why exactly did you brink makeup with you?" she asked him.

"When you have a mother like mine, you get into habits like this."

In realizing she had no idea she asked, "what does she do?"

"What? We never told you?"

"No. I never met her either."

"Yeah, when you were over she was keeping herself busy. She's a fashion designer." When she became confused he asked, "what is it?"

"You don't have a picture of her do you?"

"Not on me, why?"

"There's something I want to check."

"Check?"

"I promise I'll explain soon."

He sighed and just continued working. She suddenly became really restless. A couple times he scolded her to keep her still. Right when he finished, she jumped off the bed. He watched her curiously as she rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a shoebox and took the lid off. She then dumped out everything that was in it onto the floor. Hikaru walked over out of curiosity when he saw the scattered notes and photos. He sat next to her as she rapidly glanced at each item. She was halfway looking through all the items when she found what she was looking for. She picked it up and covered half the picture with her hand. She showed the other half to him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why do you have a picture of my mother?" he asked.

She just began to laugh. She let her forehead fall on his chest, unable to contain her laughter. He rested his hand on her back, completely confused. Kaoru entered the room, wanting to figure out what was taking the two so long to come down for food. When he saw Lilith he became puzzled. Hikaru looked at him with the same expression.

"Lilith?" Kaoru questioned, sitting next to them.

She wouldn't respond though. She just kept laughing. Hikaru raised her head and the twins frowned when they noticed her tears. Even so, she was still laughing.

"Have you gone mad?" the twins asked her together.

She held up the half hidden picture to Kaoru saying, "look."

"Why do you have a picture of our mother?" he asked.

Smiling, she moved her hand off the other side of the picture, revealing another woman. "This was my mother..." she spoke softly.

The two looked at each other before looking back at her exclaiming, "that was you? That pudgy girl was you?"

"That was me." The two began to laugh and they held onto her. She laughed along with them while saying, "you know, I always thought that you two were girls with how you were dressed up. I didn't know until after your family left that you weren't."

"Yeah, our mother wanted to have girls," Hikaru began.

"She always dressed us up," finished Kaoru.

"And she got stuck with the two of you? Poor her," she said.

They got annoyed by that and so they both began to tickle her. A shriek entered into her laughter as she began to squirm. She knew she didn't have even a slim chance to escape so she did what she could to curl up. That didn't stop them in the least though. When she wasn't able to breathe anymore from laughing so much, she gave in and apologized to them. Feeling victorious, they stopped. She pouted and stood up. As soon as she started to walk away, they stood up. They caught up to her once she made it to the hallway. Hikaru wrapped a secure arm around her waist while Kaoru did the same with her shoulders. She couldn't help but let out a small smile. She actually felt at ease. They made their way downstairs and made their way to the dining room. Lilith broke away from the twins right away. The scent was too enticing for her to just stand there. Her father, Honey and Mori were already eating because the others were taking too long to come down. They didn't really even bother in taking acknowledge to them. There was food out for the three of them though. Lilith took the seat that was closest to her father, who was sitting at the head of the table. By doing that she ended up sitting in front of Mori. To the left of him was Honey. Hikaru sat next to the only girl and Kaoru next to him.

"What took you guys so long?" Honey asked with his mouth full.

Hikaru smirked while saying, "thinking about old times."

"Huh?"

Lilith looked over at her father saying, "get this. Apparently my biological mother and their mother used to be friends."

"Really?" exclaimed Honey.

"What a small world we live in," her father said.

"Tell me about it," she said as he began to eat.

The entire meal was eaten in peace. Mori, Honey, and her father finished way earlier than the twins and Lilith. Because of that, Honey got to all of the dessert. Nobody really minded though. Especially not Lilith. She was so thankful to both him and Mori for catching those guys who kidnapped her she couldn't thank them enough. When dinner was over, she admitted that she was simply bushed. In one day she experienced more than she expected to in a lifetime. Excusing herself, she made her way to her room with Sapphire trailing at her ankles. Even though it wasn't that late, her eyelids were drooping. Once she was in her room, she quickly changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Then she simply collapsed on the bed. Sapphire lied down next to her and rested her head on her arm. Lilith smiled at that and closed her eyes.

"You asleep yet?"

She groaned lightly and didn't even bother her opening her eyes when she asked, "what is it Hikaru?"

"Well, I was going to wish you a good night but I see that I'm not welcome here."

"Sorry..." she whispered, forcing her eyes to open.

He chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed stating, "I really drained you today."

"Mhmm..."

"Lilith, I need to know before you go to sleep."

"What..?"

"What did they do to you when you were taken?"

"They just wanted Father's money... They just kept me drugged so I wouldn't be able to escape until they received the ransom... When I fought against them they hit me..."

He growled and hovered over her so that he could hold her tightly. She couldn't help but smile, but she also couldn't help closing her eyes. She was asleep in a matter of seconds. Just before she was out though, she felt a pressure applied to her lips.


	14. Innocent Little Flower

The next day, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori were packed and ready to leave. They were standing outside a taxi with Hikaru and Lilith to send them off. They didn't worry so much about farewells since they weren't going to be separated for too long anyway. Still, it was difficult for Hikaru to let go of Kaoru. Lilith couldn't help smiling watching the two. It was refreshing for her seeing sibling caring so much for each other. Honey jumped her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She just looked at him like he was crazy.

"When you get back let's eat some cake, 'kay?" he asked as happily as ever.

Smiling, she held onto him. He smiled and jumped off her when she let go. Kaoru kept his eye on her though, even when Hikaru was smothering him. There was something off about her that no one else can seem to pick up on. Not even his own brother. When he was finally able to free himself, he walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes and held onto him.

He spoke softly, "Lilith, you are going back with Hikaru. Right?"

She didn't say a word. Instead she simply tightened her grasp on him. She could sense annoyance from him but she still wouldn't say a word. He pulled her away from him and held her shoulders firmly. He looked down at her, wanting to understand her thinking. When fear flickered in her eyes he frowned. The others approached out of curiosity, even Mori. Her gaze lowered to her feet, suddenly not liking the attention they were giving her. Hikaru grabbed onto her chin and made her look his way. She couldn't make eye contact though. She kept directing her eyes away. He just watched her confused, not being able to figure out what was bothering her. When she couldn't take the situation she was in any longer, she silently made her way back to her home. Kaoru informed his brother his view on what was happening and his eyes widened. Instantly Honey was devastated. He was ready to run after her but Mori held him back. Hikaru waved at his companions just before going after her himself.

* * *

Time slowly passed as Hikaru looked for Lilith and it began to agitate him. He couldn't find her anywhere on the first floor. She wasn't up on the roof. When he finally did find her, his head hung in shame. She was just lying on her bed. As he walked into the room, he studied her. She was lying on her side, with her back to him. He lied down behind her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. He pulled her tightly against him, with their bodies fitting each other's perfectly. He smirked at her accelerating heart rate. He lost it though when he thought of his question.

"Lilith, are you really considering staying here?" he asked.

Her silence explained everything to him. Not liking the insecurity he was now feeling, he pulled his arms away from her. After that, he pushed her onto her back and pinned her arms down. Her left was held down with his good hand while his right forearm held her other down. His eyes, filled with a mix of hurt and anger, were trying to find any explanation in her own hurt ones. In wanting her to say something, anything, he tightened his grasp on her arm. As soon as she winced, a furious presence entered the room. Her father grabbed onto Hikaru's arm and pulled him right off the bed. Hikaru knew exactly what he wanted. Even so, he was still pushed out of the room. Unable to contain his emotions any longer, he went to the room right next door. He put away the couple items he took out of his backpack and zipped it up. Then he slung it on his shoulder and left. He glanced inside her room one last time. Her father was cradling her, doing his best to comfort her. Right when he saw him at the door he just glared at him. Lilith's back was to the door so she had no idea he was even there. Hikaru clenched his fists and stormed off. He made it outside in less than a minute. He didn't have access to call a taxi. If he found one then he'll take it. He'll walk to the airport if he has to. When he was halfway to the front gate, the back of his shirt was tugged. He looked behind himself, seeing Sapphire watching him sadly. She let go of his shirt and sat down when he kneeled down. He smiled the tiniest bit and scratched the top of her head. She became a soft spot for him while she was separated from her owner. She whined and rubbed her head against his chest. He just shook his head at her and stood up. After that he just kept walking. Right when he reached the front gate, a great weight fell onto his back that caused him to fall to his knees. He looked back in annoyance seeing a mix of black and white fur. Sapphire whined again, really not wanting him to leave.

"Why isn't your owner as persistent as you?" he muttered.

"Because I'm scared..." a voice weakly whispered.

He raised his head seeing Lilith standing before him. She was holding onto her right arm with her left. Her head was lowered but there were obvious tears streaming down. She was still wearing her house slippers. Hating seeing her like this, he forced Sapphire off his back. He then stood up and pulled her against him tightly with his right arm.

"Please don't go..." she begged.

"Talk to me and I won't leave today."

"Okay..."

He nodded and let go of her. She held onto his hand with a small grasp and led him into the yard. There were a couple of oak trees scattered throughout. That wasn't what stood out to him though. There were countless flower beds all throughout the grounds. There was just enough room for a walking path really. Flowers simply took over the land. She brought him over to a bench at the side of her home and sat down on it with a heavy sigh. Took off his pack and put in on the ground next to the bench. He then sat next to her. In just wanting some comfort, she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders securely.

"I want to say this first... Truthfully I do want to go back with you... I want to see everyone in your club again... I really want to meet your mother... I especially don't want to hurt you... I don't want to leave your side Hikaru... I would be completely miserable if I stayed here..."

"Then why?"

"I can't put to works the fear I feel just thinking of my biological father... He's stuck in Japan... If he leaves he'll get caught... He's killed more than just my mother... If I stayed here he'll have no chance to get to me..."

He growled and held onto her tightly. Closing her eyes tightly, she clung onto him. He muttered angrily, "I won't let that bastard near you..."

"He's after you too... Because of me..."

"It's my own fault for yelling at you."

"I didn't give you the whole reason... He's going after you because he somehow found out that I like you... This is his thinking... He wants to kill me then himself so that we can join my mother and be a 'happy' family again... Now he's after you so that I, in his words, will have a playmate..."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was too embarrassed to..."

"Too embarrassed to talk about life and death situations?"

She pouted lightly and muttered, "too embarrassed to admit liking you..."

He burst out laughing and said, "you're cute."

She frowned and stood up. Before she could take one step away, he wrapped his arm firmly around her waist and pulled her back down. She ended up falling right on his lap. He grinned down at her when she looked up at him like he was crazy. She crossed her arms and looked away. He rested his jaw on her shoulder, still grinning.

"Lilith, you're just asking to be tickled," he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened and she jumped away. He let her get away which resulted in her falling to the ground. She got annoyed by his laughter. When she stood up, she simply walked away. He called out to her, still laughing. She glanced back at him annoyed and then kept walking away. Completely amused by her, he caught up to her. She wouldn't look at him though. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She looked at him still annoyed and he just smirked. Being sick of his amusement, she stuck her tongue out at him. Her face went red immediately when he bit it. His grin returned when he let her go. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

Resting his forehead on hers, he told her, "go back with me Lilith." Obvious fear appeared in her eyes and so he said, "do you really think he's going to get you when there's so many around you that want to keep you safe? You're safer there than here."

"Hikaru..."

He tightened his grasp on her even more and spoke in a softer voice, "please."

After a few more minutes of silence she answered, "okay..."

His face suddenly lit up and he pounced on her. Her eyes widened. She didn't have good enough balance to stay on her feet and so she fell backwards into a bed of tulips. After wincing, she looked up meeting her favorite golden eyes. He quickly examined her, making sure he wasn't the cause for her getting injured. In knowing she wasn't hurt, she smiled and ruffled his hair. He looked down at her. A light blush appeared on her cheekbones when he just kept staring at her. Before he could do anything else, Sapphire leaped onto his back. He was unable to handle her weight and so he collapsed. Lilith winced a bit, expecting to be hurt more than she was. He looked back at her annoyed. She whined lightly and rested her head down on him.

Having a harder time to speak because her lungs are being crushed, Lilith said, "she's happy you didn't leave."

"I can tell."

"Stupid dog..." she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around Hikaru so that she could pet her. He frowned a bit asking, "we're not staying like this are we?"

Smiling, she signaled her to get off him. When she stood up, he grunted. She jumped off him after that. He sighed and sat up. She just kept lying down though. He looked down at her confused while she looked up at him without much expression. He began to tickle her once again. She squeaked but before he could do it for too long, she held onto his hand. He laced his fingers with her and hovered back over her. Before they could get any closer though, an angry presence approached.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of here? Get away from my daughter," Mr. Houshakuji spoke angrily.

The two sat up and Lilith spoke just as annoyed, "just give it a rest Daddy. You can't just force him to leave and I don't want him to."

Hikaru spoke up in hopes to lower the tension, "I didn't mean to hurt her Sir and I'm sorry for doing so."

"You don't have to apologize," she muttered.

He smirked and ruffled her hair saying, "it's okay."

"Hikaru..."

"When do you plan on going back?" Hikaru glanced at Lilith and she just shrugged. Her father watched her suspiciously before asking, "you don't plan on going back, do you?"

After a moment she answered, "yeah, I do."

"Lilith..."

She stood up and brushed herself off saying, "I'll be okay."

He walked over and held her tightly. She closed her eyes and held onto him. He looked over at Hikaru who had just stood up. He just stared back at him, not feeling intimidated anymore. Her father sighed and let her go. She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. Before he let her go too far away, he spoke softly to her. Hikaru watched curiously. When he finished talked to her, he walked away. After watching her father leave, she glanced back at Hikaru amused. He just looked back at her confused. She walked over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

She spoke still amused, "he doesn't like you, he doesn't trust you, he want me to have nothing to do with you."

"Great..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She backed away just enough to say, "guess I'm not Daddy's perfect little angel anymore."

He smirked and wrapped his arm securely around her waist. Resting his forehead on hers he said, "you are so innocent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He pulled her tighter against him just before saying, "I'll explain when we're back at my place, in my room, possibly with Kaoru."

"Kaoru? What are you talking about?"

He burst out laughing. She just watched him like he was crazy. He exclaimed, still laughing, "you're so innocent!"

"Huh?"

"I have so much to teach you."

"Whatever you say."

"So," he began, letting go of her. He looked around while asking, "is your gardener the richest one here?"

"No, I don't get paid." This time he looked at her like she was crazy. She smiled and asked, "what?"

"Why would you do all this?"

"To keep myself from thinking about you. It was really the only thing to do that would keep my mind clear."

"You did all this in a month?" he asked, stunned.

"Yep."

He pulled her back to her muttering, "I'm sorry..."

She broke away from him saying, "come on, I want to show you something crazy."

He nodded and followed her lead. The two walked to the backyard. There we're just as many flowers back there, if not more. He shook his head in disbelief which just made her smile. They went to the very edge of the yard. Once they reached the location, she sat down on the ground. When he just stood there, she motioned for him to also sit. When he did, she pointed right in front of them. His eyes widened when he saw seven roses. Each one was a different color. It quickly became obvious to him that they resembled his club. That wasn't the crazy part though. The crazy part was, Mori's rose was the tallest, Honey's the shortest, Haruhi's was leaning away from Tamaki's who was leaning towards hers, Kyoya's was perfectly shaped, and Hikaru and Kaoru's were so intertwined that if you tried to untangle them they would break. She couldn't help but laugh at his amazement.

"I swear to you, they grew that way. I didn't tamper with them in the least," she said amused.

"That is crazy," he spoke softly.

"I wish I could have shown the other. I didn't think of it though."

"You should add your own flower?"

"Why?"

"Because, whether you like it or not you're part of the club now."

"How? I'm not a boy or pretending to be. Besides that I'm not a host slash hostess."

"Only someone who belonged would do something like this."

Just hearing that made her happy. She held onto him and said, "thanks."

"I know you don't like the name but you should add a lily."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I think this is the reason my name is what it is. I'm deadly allergic to lilies." His eyes widened in surprise which just made her laugh. "Yeah I know, it's silly. I think my parents gave me this name so they wouldn't forget my allergy. It's the only thing I'm allergic to."

"You'd better let the rest know about that. They might get you some."

"Okay."

After a moment, he took out his phone and took a picture of the flowers. Smiling a bit, she ruffled his hair. He just looked over at her. She just watched him. Since he already had his phone out, he took a picture of her. She looked at him confused. He let her know that he's aware of the countless pictures of him on her phone. Her face went beet red and admitted that it was Kaoru that sent them all to her. Grinning, he made her aware that she had all opportunity to delete them. Her face only became redder. He took another picture of her, completely amused. She frowned and took the phone from him. Before she could move an inch away, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her over to him. She pouted a bit, but would be lying if she said she wasn't comfortable. He tried to raise her head so that he could see her red face but she fought against him. She ended up just resting her head on his chest. When she felt herself completely comfortable, she looked at his phone.

"Go ahead and delete them, I'll just take more," he told her.

"I hate my picture..." she pouted.

"I wouldn't be this close to someone who was ugly."

"Shallow boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, feeling insulted.

"Let's just say this... If I based you on your looks, I would still be completely terrified of you."

He grumbled lightly and looked away. She just smiled and patted his chest. Soon after, she handed him back his phone without deleting anything. He smiled a bit and took it. He then stood up and dropped it in his pocket. She didn't bother standing though. He pulled her up to her feet which just made her laugh. She felt at complete ease and she was enjoying every second of it.

"I am flattered though," she told him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

He decided it wasn't worth pursuing this time and so he just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Keeping a smile, she led him back inside. The two couldn't decide how to spend their afternoon and so she just put a movie on in the living room. That made her father happy so that he could keep an eye on the two without getting scolded. The movie itself wasn't anything special. It kept the two from getting bored but nothing to bother talking about again.

In the middle of the movie, she questioned, "how's your hand?"

"Do you want me to crush your hand in a door?" he calmly asked.

She frowned and clenched her hands saying, "no..."

"That's how it feels."

"I'm sorry..."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her over to him. She looked up at him curiously, but his eyes never once left the television. She smiled a bit and rested her head on his shoulder. With how comfortable she felt, it didn't matter how well rested she was. She felt her eyelids becoming heavy and soon enough she was asleep.

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! I truly appriciate them! Next chapter will be placed back at Ouran with the rest of those amazing guys :)


	15. Love Sick

The following day went by in a flash. The only slow part was trying to get Lilith's father separated from her. She finally understood Kaoru's position when it came to Hikaru, for the most part. On the flight back to Japan, nerves attacked the already pale girl. To keep her calm, Hikaru simply kept her asleep. He continuously rubbed her head to keep her at ease. For her, the twelve hours just flew by because of that. Time went a bit slower for him. He was able to sleep some, unlike his trip to find her. In general, he just felt pretty at ease. When they were finally back in his home country, it was the middle of the night. Even so, Kaoru was there to pick them up. He was glad to see that his brother convinced Lilith to go back with him. The rest of the evening was calm. There was very little chatter during the ride from the airport. Once they did arrive back at their manor, they were all relieved. Even Lilith feels like she could call this place home. The twins went ahead to their room. She stayed behind to help relax the air sick Sapphire. For awhile, silence filled the home. Lilith just sat on the floor with a resting husky. That moment ended when she was pulled back against something warm. Smiling, she rested her hand on Hikaru's forearm.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked her.

"Sapphire can't handle planes very well. I just want her to relax before she gets sick," she explained to him.

"What about yourself?"

"I'm okay."

"Then head up to bed."

"Man, thanks to you making me sleep half a day, I'm wide awake now."

"Hmm... Then perhaps I'll stay up with you," he said just before kissing her neck. He chuckled softly as she tensed up and whispered, "cute."

She pouted and weakly fought against him. He wouldn't let go of her though. Even if she was embarrassed, she still wouldn't let go of his arm. He turned her to face him. Without hesitation, he kissed her. A small smirk appeared on her lips this time. He looked at her curiously. Before saying anything, she looked around. When she saw zero sign of anyone else around she looked back at Hikaru.

"You two are really different," she told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He really never told you did he? Even though I asked him to a few times."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked back at the stairs, this time seeing the boy of subject. He noticed her looking at him and so he climbed down the staircase and joined them. Instead of sitting on the floor though, he sat on a nearby loveseat. He locked eyes with Lilith for just a brief moment. He smiled just a bit when she looked away. Hikaru just sat there confused. For a short while, the room was silent. She felt incredibly awkward, and is deeply regretting bringing the topic up. Kaoru was simply counting down the seconds until she cracked. She was able to break away from Hikaru's grasp and all of her attention went on Sapphire. He looked back at his brother, really wanting to understand what she was talking about.

Kaoru smirked and said, "she was comparing our kissing techniques."

She tensed up just a bit and Hikaru pouted asked, "when did you two kiss?"

"The morning of the day you went berserk on her. She told me to."

"Lilith?" he questioned, trying to get her attention.

Instead, Kaoru kept talking in knowing that she would not say a word, "I had liked her, until she admitted liking you. She was unsure of how she felt beforehand so she asked me to kiss her."

"Oh."

"So," he began, standing up. He walked over to the very silent girl and sat next to her.

Hikaru took over the rest of the question, "whose do you prefer?"

She tried to escape but they each held her arms firmly. Just by how she reacted explained it all. Hikaru let go of her arm and held her face and made her look at him. She couldn't keep eye contact though. He frowned, not liking how she's acting. Kaoru on the other hand was beaming. Hikaru pulled her tightly against him, really pouty.

"You hurt me..." she admitted very quietly.

"Huh?"

"You kiss too hard... It hurts..."

He pulled her away from him and looked at her lips seeing that they were a bit swollen. He pulled her back against him and apologized. Feeling back at ease, she held onto him. Kaoru made his way back upstairs, not feeling like he belonged anymore. Sapphire stood up and slowly walked over to her owner. Once she was there, she carefully bit her arm. Hikaru looked at her concerned. Lilith sighed and let him know that the furry one was hungry. He understood and stood up while helping her do the same. Once they were standing, he led the girls into the kitchen. Lilith went to a sink to wash her arm off. When she finished, she looked over already seeing her dog eating. She walked over to him and held him tightly as a thanks. He smiled and ruffled her hair. Right when she let go of him, he grabbed onto her wrist and left the room. He walked over to the small couch that Kaoru had been sitting on and just crashed on it. In knowing she would hesitate, he pulled on her arm. She couldn't help but smile at what he wanted. Being very careful, she lied down on him. He wrapped his arms around her firmly. She rested her head just above his heart. Just listening to it beat was soothing to her. He, on the other hand, was getting bored just after a couple of minutes. He called her name to check to see if she was awake. She raised her head and looked up at him. He rested his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. She couldn't help but smile at him trying to be gentler with his 'technique'. Her eyes widened a bit when he kissed her again though. She backed away and put her hand over her mouth. She could still feel where he bit her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

"Unexpected..." she got herself to say.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She moved her hand away from her mouth and softly placed her lips back on his. Hesitantly, she allowed him to deepen the kiss. He was amazed that she went with it at all, let alone the fact that she quickly adjusted. Throughout the rest of the night, the two just stayed awake kissing, talking, and kissing again. It wasn't until the sun began to rise that he yawned. She fell asleep shortly after he did. She woke up just a couple hours later to overheating. She tried to get up, but she found herself trapped. She looked up at her capture, seeing a resting Hikaru. Something was a bit off about him though. She rested her hand on his forehead and cheek. He was warmer than just a few hours ago. When she looked around, she happened to see Kaoru pass by. She called out to him and he examined his brother. He reacted the same way she did. He pried his arms off her and she got off him. When that was done, the two lifted him off the couch. They each had an arm around their shoulders. As they struggled dragging him up the stairs, he regained consciousness.

"What's going on..?" he questioned. It was obvious in his voice that he was congested.

"You're sick," she spoke softly.

"So we're bringing you to bed," Kaoru finished.

"That's why I feel so crappy..." he mumbled.

"Probably because you were around so much pollen..." she whispered, feeling guilty.

"Probably."

"Sorry..."

Once they made it to the top of the stairs, they felt relieved. Hikaru, with the strength that he still had, was able to walk on his own. The two were still very cautious though. Right when they made it to their room, he collapsed onto the bed. Lilith was surprised by how quickly Kaoru was at his side. She kept a safe distance, not wanting to get in the way. After Kaoru looked him over, he left the room to find medicine. After he was gone, she walked over to the ill boy. He reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist. She sat on the edge of the bed. He rolled over onto his side. By doing that he moved his head so it was resting on her lap. Right when she began to run her fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes. He was asleep shortly after. Just a moment after that, Kaoru came back into the room. He sighed when he noticed his twin was out cold. He put medicine down on the table next to the bed and kneeled down. For awhile he just watched his brother. She could very easily read the concern in his eyes. She reached over and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, almost had forgotten she was even there.

"He'll be okay Kaoru. If you stress too much you'll end up getting sick too," she told him softly.

He nodded in understanding and stood up. He let her know that some food would be brought up. She nodded and he left the room. She looked back down at the resting boy. His face was flushed and his breathing was heavy. Frowning, she continued combing his hair with her fingers. She wanted to do whatever she could to make him feel better. She had no idea what to do though. She just felt incredibly guilt ridden. First she crushes his hand then gets him sick. She couldn't help but apologize to him. For quite awhile, the two stayed just like this. She couldn't bear to disturb him in the least. Even if that meant letting her legs fall into a deep sleep. He woke up about an hour later with a low groan. She watched him concerned.

"I can't breathe..." he mumbled.

"Sit up then," she told him softly. He forced himself to do so. Once he was up he collapsed against her. She held onto him right away and whispered, "Hikaru... You're burning up..."

"Then why am I so cold..?" he questioned in a raspy voice.

"Your body's trying to fight off the infection. Here, Kaoru brought some medicine for you earlier," she said as she picked up the bottle.

"Okay..."

"So how many of these do you take?" she asked as she examined the bottle.

"Two..."

She took two pills out of the bottle and put the bottle back down on the table. She then picked up a glass of water. He took the medicine from her and popped them in his mouth. He then took the water and just drank the whole glass. She took the glass from him and put it down next to the bottle. He held onto her and curled up just a bit. She barely was able to grab the blanket and pulled it over him. His head fell onto her shoulder and he just let his eyes close. She held onto him through the blanket and rested her head on his. He was back to sleep shortly after. Kaoru came into the room right after that.

"Hey Lilith, come downstairs for a minute," he told her.

"Only if you can break his grasp on me," she responded.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," he said as he walked closer to the bed.

"What is downstairs?" she asked as she leaned forward just a bit.

"Tamaki-sempai and the others."

"Really?"

"Yep." He easily removed Hikaru's arms from her and said, "and now you're free."

She let go of him and he lifted him off her. She climbed out of the bed and he laid him down. "Hey Kaoru?" she asked, looking up at him.

"What?"

"You wouldn't mind watching over him would you?"

"I was going to anyway but I want your reasoning."

"I don't want him looking for me in the state he's in."

He smiled and ruffled her hair saying, "go on ahead."

She smiled and left the room. Having a better idea of the layout of the home, she easily made her way back downstairs. Right when she was down, she could hear multiple voices. She followed them and made her way into the living room. The multiple couches were occupied by the entire host club. Even Kyoya was there. For a moment she just watched them. It just made her happy to be able to see them again after so long. Mori was the first to notice her. Even though he didn't say anything, she knew that she was caught. No reason to hide anyway. She walked over to the group, unable to hold back a smile. Honey's face lit up right away. She ended up at the back of the couch where Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting. The two never noticed she was there. She took advantage of that and rested her arms on the blonde's head. Following that, she rested her chin on them. He raised his hands and patted her head. She couldn't help but laugh. He looked back at her and smiled widely. He jumped to his feet and held her tightly. Keeping her smile, she held onto him. After a moment, they let go of each other. When she was looking for a place to sit, he pulled her down onto the free space next to him. He then glomped her, exclaiming how much he missed his daughter. She just laughed and held onto him.

"I missed you too," she told him happily.

"So how have you been?" he asked while looking her over.

She ruffled his hair saying, "I'm just fine."

He smiled and nodded saying, "I'm glad."

"How's your hand?"

He showed her his completely healed hand and said, "like brand new."

"Good."

Honey suddenly ran over to her and jumped up on her lap. Holding onto her he spoke happily, "I'm glad you decided to come back."

She held onto him saying, "me too."

"Why did you want to stay?" She smiled but there was obviously something wrong and they all could read it in her eyes. He frowned saying, "forget it Lilith-chan, you don't have to answer."

"You already know why..." she whispered. Tamaki stood up and Haruhi moved over to where he was sitting. She then wrapped her arm around her shoulders to help comfort her. "I missed you too," she whispered.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through," she told her.

"Trouble?"

"With Hikaru."

She smiled and let go of Honey so that she could hold onto her female companion. She then assured her, "there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Why Hikaru Lilith?" Tamaki asked. It was obvious he's been wanting to ask that for awhile.

A bitterness entered her smile as she backed away from Haruhi. Before she could say anything though, Kaoru reentered the room. He advised Lilith that she'd better head back upstairs. She questioned him of why but all he did was smile. She shrugged and Honey went back over to his cousin. She stood up and waved at everyone before heading back up. Once she was out of sight, attention was brought onto Kaoru. He walked over to where Kyoya was sitting and sat next to him. They all just watched the amused twin in confusion.

"He's become delusional from the fever," he explained to them. "He's threatening to call national security because Lilith wasn't there when he woke up."

Tamaki couldn't help but laugh at that but Haruhi was a bit more concerned. "Kaoru, are you sure you're all right?" she asked him.

He smiled and nodded saying, "yeah, I'm okay. The more I looked at it the more I realized how well they get along."

"But how are you doing?"

"You sound just like her. I'm okay, I mean it."

"So, what did you mean by them being good for each other? In the beginning he was ready to kill her," Tamaki pondered.

"These are her words. Whenever she's all alone with nothing to do, she can't help but freak out. Her dog is so important to her because she keeps her from being alone. She'll take any distraction she can take and who else is better at distracting?"

"That's true."

"And what's good for him is that she had no interest reaching out to anyone new. He doesn't have to fight for her attention. The only thing I don't know for sure is how she'll be able to handle his temper."

"That is an issue of his," Kyoya spoke up.

"It was really bad last time..." Honey whispered, clutching onto Usa-chan.

Haruhi felt guilty when that was mentioned. She still felt terrible for hurting him. Nobody told Tamaki the full story. What's done is done. They didn't want even more bitterness than necessary. Kaoru spoke back up to get rid of any current negative feelings, "I don't think it'll get that bad again Honey-sempai. At least not for awhile."

"I hope not..."

* * *

Lilith poked her head into the twin's room, to see what was so entertaining. Hikaru was sitting up, staring at his phone intently. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and entered the room. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. She frowned when she rested her hand on his shoulder. He was drenched in sweat. He never paid attention to her. His eyes were locked to the phone. When more than a minute passed, he looked at her. She just watched him confused. He pulled her against him and rubbed his head against hers. She groaned and pushed against him. He pouted and reached for her again but she stood up before he could catch her. He attempted to get up to follow her but she just pushed him back on the bed. He looked up at her sadly which just made her smile. Gently, she held onto his face and kissed his forehead. He tried to hold her again but she had just walked away. She got to his closet and opened the door. Her eyes widened at the amount of clothes. Before she even had to begin searching, an arm reached in from behind her that grabbed a shirt right away. She turned around seeing Kaoru making his way back over to his pouty brother. While helping him change his shirt, he told her how the others had left. Right after the dry shirt was on him, Hikaru reached out to the too distant girl like a child. She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her torso tightly. Right after that he lied down, pulling her down with him. She would have fallen off the bed of Kaoru didn't catch her. He smirked in amusement and pushed her back onto the bed. When things finally seemed to relax however, there's always something to change the tempo. Just before he fell asleep, Hikaru whispered something that shocked both his brother and girl.


	16. Resting Nightmare

Thanks for the reviews everyone! As always I really appreciate them! :)

* * *

Hikaru was sick and tired of being confused all the time. Right in front of him was a distressed Lilith and he had no idea why. Whenever he touched her she cringed. She wouldn't say a word to him. Kaoru was also giving him a dirty look. Even he wouldn't explain anything to him. He simply told him to talk to the unwilling Lilith. When he found her, she was back in the room they lent her. She was sitting in the back of the closet, curled up like a ball. He only was able to figure out she was there because she left the door ajar. Now he was just sitting in front of her, wishing the pounding in his head would go away. He wasn't delusional like he was the previous day but not near perfect health yet. He just wanted to get to the bottom of this so that he can lie back down guiltlessly. He forced her to raise her head so that she would have to look at him. His eyes softened when he was met again with her tearstained face. When he tried to wipe the tears away, she hit his hand. She then stood up and left the closet. He scrambled to his feet. He caught her just before she shut herself in the bathroom. This time she didn't crush his hand, but she wouldn't let go of the door handle either. He stuck his foot in the doorway so that he could.

"Please Lilith, talk to me," he nearly begged. He was so exhausted that he was ready to get on his hands and knees just to get an answer out of her so that he could go back to sleep. "Tell me what I did wrong."

"Damn it Hikaru..." she whispered bitterly.

"What is it?"

She rested her forehead on the doorframe and closed her eyes tightly. She barely got herself to say, "you thought I was Haruhi..."

His eyes widened in shock. After a moment he asked softly, "what?"

Her throat tightened quickly as she continued, "when you were holding me yesterday you said 'I love you Haruhi...' Kaoru heard you too..."

His wide eyes widened even further. He was easily able to pull the door away from her this time and he stepped inside the bathroom. Before she had a chance to do anything else, he pulled her against him. She had no will to fight against him anymore so she just stood there. In somehow finding just enough strength, he picked her up bridal style. She looked up at him surprised. He walked over to the bed and sat down, sitting her down on his lap. Her longing for him overcame her want to keep a distance and so she clung onto his arm.

"I can't tell you why I said that Lilith. I have barely any memory of yesterday at all," he said.

"Doesn't take away the fact that you said it though..." she barely whispered.

"I don't feel the same way about Haruhi as I did before. I can almost actually see why she went with the boss."

"Then why did you say it..?"

He sighed and said, "I don't know. I could have been thinking like how things were before you first came here. Either way, it's not true. You're mine."

"Hikaru..." she whispered, looking up at him.

He rested his forehead on hers saying, "now stop crying. I'm sick of it."

She nodded and wiped away her tears. While doing so she told him, "then go take a shower... You smell so bad you're making my eyes water..."

He just laughed at that. It took him a moment to get himself to stop. Once he did he asked her, "care to join me?"

She jumped off his lap saying, "I bet if I said sure you wouldn't know what to do."

He smirked and stood up in front of her. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him saying, "why don't we find out?"

She patted his cheek saying, "not this time."

His smirk widened into a grin while asking, "really now? Then what time is good for you?"

"Ask me again in the late future if we're still close."

He went in to kiss her but just before making contact, he began a coughing fit. Frowning, she gently pushed on his back. They made it back to his room. Kaoru was lying in bed, just reading a book. When he noticed them he jumped out of bed. Before he took him away from her, Hikaru rested his hand on her head. Right after, Kaoru led him into the bathroom. In knowing that he was in good hands, she decided to explore on her own. She didn't want to bother with any of the upstairs rooms though. She didn't want to walk into someone's bedroom uninvited. As she made her way downstairs, she heard Sapphire's bark. She looked around for her, to figure out what excited her. She found her in the dining area. She was trying to get the attention of a woman.

"Sapphire, leave her alone," Lilith commanded.

Sapphire lowered her ears but the woman assured her, "don't worry Dear, she's a delight."

"Well, I need to take her outside anyway."

She walked over to her dog and made sure to get her attention. Before she could walk away though, she was pulled into a death grip. She had no idea of what was going on. She just stood there confused, with her arms pinned to her sides. The woman let her go and just looked at her. Lilith got a better look at her. Right away she could see the twins in her. Her eyes widened and this time she held onto the woman.

"I can't believe they found you first," the woman whispered, holding back onto her.

"It's good to see you again Mrs. Hitachiin..."

"Let me take a look at you," she said as she took a back step. After looking her over she smiled saying, "you look just like your mother."

"Even with my father's hair and eyes?"

"If I dyed your hair and gave you the right contacts you would look just like her."

She smiled bitterly and ran her fingers through her hair saying, "I tried that before. Didn't work out too well."

"Let me try."

"I don't know..."

"Don't have to do anything permanent. I just want to show you."

Even though she was still incredibly unsure, she agreed to her whim. Instantly her arm was grabbed and she was whooshed away. She could very easily tell the twins took after her. She was dragged into a huge, what seemed like, dressing room. Multiple racks of clothes filled more than half of the room. After walking through a maze of the clothes, they entered another room. Lilith's eyes widened when she saw, what might as be, a salon. When the mother noticed the expression, she explained what she did as a fashion designer. While doing so, she moved the cautious one to one of the seats. As she was working on her hair, the two talked just about current events. Mainly about Hikaru. By the time her hair was being dried, they've managed to talk about everything besides the darker subjects. Once her hair was finished, the twins' mother left the room. Lilith couldn't get herself to look in the mirror. She also didn't want her hair falling in her face so she just stayed completely still.

"Whoa."

Lilith looked over at the door seeing Kaoru. Frowning at his reaction, she asked, "is it bad?"

"No, not at all. Just didn't expect it," he told her.

"How's Hikaru?"

"Right now he's out cold."

"I'm glad..." she whispered, looking forward again.

He smirked and walked over to her. Just before he could make contact with her though, he was pushed away. The two looked at his mother. In just her eyes it was evident that she wanted him to keep a distance. He simply sat down on the seat next to hers. He just watched as his mother put contacts on the very still girl. Kaoru was called over. His eyes widened at the uncanny resemblance between her and her mother. His mother stood her up and turned her so that she was facing the mirror. Her eyes widened right away. Her auburn hair was now a reddish brown and her golden eyes were now hazel. All at once, memories of her mother came to her. It was too much for her damaged mind to take and she simply fainted. Kaoru caught her before she hit the floor though. He picked her up and left the room without giving his mother a chance to say anything. As he climbed the stairs he noticed something about her that he didn't like. She was way too light. She didn't pass out just from having memories. He tightened his grasp on her and walked down to his room. Entering it, he noticed that Hikaru was like how he left him. He was just lying on his side, with his back to the door. He was using his right arm as an extra pillow. Kaoru laid the starving girl in front of him and moved his left arm so it was around her. He grasped onto her right away.

"You guys give me a headache..." he muttered as he left the room.

* * *

Lilith woke up later to being really uncomfortable. She couldn't get herself to open her eyes because the light was too bright for her. She wanted to just rest her arm over her eyes but she couldn't seem to get them to move. She could feel something on her wrists that stopped her from moving them. In testing her luck, she tried to move her legs. She felt something around her ankles that kept them from moving as well. She was amazed that she wasn't panicking in the least. That was because, though, she was in the twins' room. Besides the fact that she knew their scents by now, their bed was the best bed she's ever slept on. There was no mistaking what she was on at the moment. Only thing she couldn't figure out was why she was tied up. Something poked her forehead, making her groan. With how bad her head feels she didn't want anything messing with it.

"Lilith..?" whispered a very cautious Hikaru.

"What's going on?" she spoke groggily.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, holding onto her tightly.

"Did I go somewhere?"

He let go of her and untied her. While doing so he explained, "you caught my fever. You've been completely out of it the past two days."

"Are you serious?"

"That's the least you need to be questioning," Kaoru stated, entering the room.

"What do you mean?"

The twins looked at each other, wondering whether if it's really best to just not tell her. When they looked back at her Hikaru asked, "why aren't you opening your eyes?"

"It's too bright... My head is killing me."

Kaoru turned the light off and went over to the windows to shut the blinds. While he did that, Hikaru helped her sit up. She leaned against him right away, in need of the support. He went ahead and just sat behind her. She rested her head on his shoulder and grasped onto the arm that snaked around her waist. Even though the lighting was better for her now, she couldn't help but reclose her eyes. She mumbled to him how she just felt like crap. He checked her temperature and then talked to Kaoru for a moment.

"I know how you feel Lilith but you need to become alert just for a moment," Hikaru told her.

She groaned lightly again but did open her eyes. Kaoru gave her a small, comforting smile and handed her some medicine. She quickly took it and then just let her head fall back on Hikaru's chest. In just a matter of moments, she was back to sleep. He tightened his grasp on her and watched as his brother put the medicine away. When he was done with that, he sat down next to the sickly couple. The twins looked down at the resting girl. Kaoru just smiled a bit while Hikaru shook his head.

"Nightmare's finally over..." Hikaru muttered. "I can't believe she almost raped me..." he spoke with a shudder.

"She was pretty intense."

"Intense? I have a bite mark on my shoulder that's not going to be leaving anytime soon."

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered, losing his smile.

"What is it?"

"I know that you don't want to hear this but I want to know that you understand. What happened when she was delusional, I have a sinking suspicious she got that from her dad. Hikaru, she had the blood of a sociopathic killer running through her veins."

He tightened his grasp on her and after a moment's hesitation he whispered back, "I know..."

He rested his head on his shoulder saying, "I just want you to be careful. I don't want anything happening to you."

He rested his head on his with a heavy sigh. After that, the two just watched her. They were just hoping that they just witnessed the worst side of her.

* * *

Lilith woke up that evening to the scent of food. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed she was no longer in the twins' room. After a moment she realized she was in the room where she met up with the rest of the host club. It was just so dark in the room that it was hard to tell right away. She slowly sat up, not wanting to get any dizzy spills. Once she was vertical, she got on her feet. After taking a couple of deep breaths to get rid of the head rush, she explored around. As she walked down a hallway, she noticed light shining out of a room. When she reached it, she poked her head inside. There she saw the Hitachiin family: Hikaru and Kaoru, along with their mother and even their father. She couldn't help but feeling jealous seeing them. They were truly a happy family. They were just joking with each other, enjoying a well made dinner. While joking around with his brother, Kaoru took notice to their observer. The rest noticed her because of that. She just stared back, unsure of what to do. Their mother stood up from the table and made her way over to her. She went behind her and simply pushed her to the table. She then pulled out the seat next to Kaoru and pushed her down on it. She just sat down quietly, feeling very awkward at the moment. Kaoru could sense it from her and so he ruffled her hair. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Hikaru leaned back so that he could get her attention. She looked at him and he told her to eat. She agreed to his whim and began to do so. After the first bite of pasta, she realized how hungry she truly was. She was so focused on the food that she didn't care in the least of what the family was talking about. She did her best just to contain herself from scarfing down the food though. Still, she somehow did beat everyone else who had started eating before her. The twins were amused by her and she just blushed. She was offered more food but she refused it. She admitted that she was still quite exhausted from the fever even though she was feeling better. The twins decided that they'd turn in early as well so the three excused themselves. As they silently climbed the stairs once more, Lilith could tell their guards were up. They were ready that if she had a sudden fainting spell they would catch her no problem. Smiling, she rested her hands on their backs. They let out small smiles of their own and held onto her, Kaoru having a grasp on her shoulders and Hikaru her waist. Once they reached their room, it became obvious that she intended to return to the room that they gave her. Not liking that, Hikaru picked her up so that she was on his shoulder. She stared down at his back confused. He walked over to his bed and just dropped her on it. After getting over her surprise, she looked up at him like he was crazy. He smirked and ruffled her hair. While fixing her hair, she stuck her tongue out at him.

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "don't tempt me."

Her eyes widened a bit and her face heated up. He looked back at her once he stood back up straight and grinned at his handy work. She pouted lightly and looked away from him. His grin shrunk down to a smirk and he kissed her.

"You guys are disgustingly cute," Kaoru muttered as he left the bathroom. He came out wearing just a pair of pants to sleep in. He knew that she was at ease enough around him that he can sleep comfortably.

Hikaru pouted himself and asked, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," he continued to mutter.

Hikaru blinked in confusion and walked over to him. Once there, he asked him concerned, "what's bothering you Kaoru?"

"Nothing."

"Hey," he whispered, resting his hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at his worried brother. Hikaru fully turned him around and held him tightly. "What is it?"

"I feel like you're leaving me behind..."

He let go of him so that he could onto his face. Resting his forehead on his he assured him, "I will never leave you behind."

"Hikaru..." he whispered, holding onto his brother.

The two glanced over Lilith. Hikaru's jaw fell while Kaoru just smiled when they noticed she was on the brink of falling asleep. After his brother let go of him, Hikaru walked over to her. Out of annoyance, he began to tickle her. She shrieked and jumped away. Now that she was more awake, he grabbed onto her jaw.

"Did we really almost just put you to sleep?" he asked her.

"I never thought much of your act in the first place," she simply told him. His eyebrows furrowed and so she explained, "I don't care about what isn't real. Besides that, I like Hikaru, not Hikaru and Kaoru."

He pulled her tightly against him. Once she was able to move face away from his chest enough to breathe, she held onto him. Kaoru sat next to her and rested his hand on her head. She looked at him sadly, but he just smiled at her.

"You don't really feel like that, do you?" she asked him.

He ruffled her hair saying, "I'm just not used to divided attention."

Hikaru took an arm away from the concerned girl and pulled Kaoru over to him. The two looked at each other, communicating silently. Kaoru smiled after a short while and held onto Hikaru. Hikaru tightened his grasp on both Lilith and Kaoru. Lilith very gently rested her hand on his damaged one. Doing the best he could with his stiff hand, he laced his fingers with hers. She smiled a bit, feeling her heart skip a couple beats. The twins talked amongst themselves as she found herself quickly drifting off.

* * *

"Lilith?"

"Hikaru..?"

"You were having another nightmare."

"I hate this..."

"Damn it... I do too..."

"I'm so scared..."

"I won't let him get near you."

"You'd better be keeping an eye out for yourself..."

"You know full well he's going to be going after you first."

"He must know how must I care for you... He'll do whatever it takes to lure me out... I don't want anything happening to you... I love you Hikaru..."

"..."

"Holy shit!"

Kaoru burst out laughing and turned on the lamp next to the bed, sending a faint glow across the room. He looked over seeing only his brother. He knew by the loud bang though that Lilith had fallen off the bed. All he did was pat her back to give her support for her deeper confession and she flips out. Hikaru on the other hand was stuck in shock. He was sitting up, staring at nothing unparticular. What stood out for him were his glowing cheeks. Kaoru smiled and tousled his hair to bring him back to reality. He looked over at him, completely lost for words. Lilith sat up enough so that she could peer over the bed. When Kaoru noticed her, she just glared at him. That only amused him more and he pointed to his other. She looked and her face glowed ten times more than his. After a good minute, the shock left him and so he looked at her. He handed his good hand out to her and she hesitantly took it. He helped her back up and she sat on the edge of the bed. She couldn't look at him though. She kept her eyes on her hands. To her surprise, he put pressure on the back of her head with his good hand. Enough force that she didn't just kiss him, she just fell on him. She was about to fall off the bed again because of her dangling legs and so he lifted her the best he could. She was now fully lying on him as if he was meant to be the bed. Turns out it was meant to be because once he held onto her, he never let go.


	17. Golden Lily

Hello all. This is the last chapter of this story. I know it's kind of short but I think you'll really like it :) Thank you for the support!

* * *

Summer break has come and gone so quickly, no one knew what happened to it. There was only one day left until classes were back in session. And what were the Hitachiin twins doing to finish it off? Absolutely nothing. They were just in their entertainment room, playing some random video game. Both of them had a dull expression. They were pressing the buttons on the controllers on autopilot. It was the only thing they had left to stop them from becoming completely, utterly bored. Renge had come over to see Lilith and so they didn't dare mess with them. At least not Hikaru. Whenever they're in the same room together, she just glares at him and keeps her stepsister behind her. Lilith did nothing about it though. She was just so happy to see her sister again she didn't mind. Right now the girls are just in the backyard playing with Sapphire, who was ecstatic to see her as well. Even though they were all pretty much at ease, they didn't exactly want to spend their last day off like this. Lilith dragged Renge back inside and quickly found where the boys were. They looked over at her dully.

She smiled at how obviously bored they were and asked them, "you hungry?"

"Sure," answered Kaoru.

"I could eat," finished Hikaru.

"Come on then," she said as she left the room.

Hikaru called out to her and she popped her head back into the room. He motioned her over. She shrugged and walked over to the couch. In knowing he didn't belong at the moment, Kaoru went ahead and left the room without a word. Once she approached Hikaru, she just looked down at him. He grabbed onto her wrist and pulled. Her eyes widened as she fell right onto his lap. She ended up simply straddling him. Once the panic was gone, she looked at him confused. He just held her tightly against him. She closed her eyes and held onto him. In a soft voice, he let her know about how uncomfortable he was with Renge there. All she could do to relieve him of that was to remind him that she was leaving in the evening. When the conversation died off, he pushed her away just enough so that he could kiss her. She couldn't resist him in the least. The two tightened their grasps on each other as the kiss intensified. Instantly, they forgot about the ones waiting for them. They forgot about food in general. They were only hungry for the other. They only broke away to catch their breaths and then they just went right back at it. If the two had it their way, they would stay like this the rest of the day. As if things would run that smoothly though. Lilith's eyes widened when she heard a yelp. She broke away from Hikaru and ran out of the room before he could do a thing. Having a horrid feeling, she ran out straight to the backyard. Dark clouds had begun to roll in. Wind was picking up quickly. The occasional thunder rumble became louder as the clouds grew. Instantly she began to choke up when she saw what the cry came from. Sapphire was lying in a puddle of her own blood, having a hard time breathing. Without even considering looking around further, she ran straight to her. Falling to her knees, she held her tightly.

"Lilith!" Hikaru called in horror.

Before she could look at him, a shadow casted over her. She slowly looked up, into the eyes of her biological father. He simply smiled at her, but there was something in his eyes that she knew no one was safe. She kept telling herself to run while she still had a chance to escape. She couldn't move a muscle. Fear took over her whole being. Right when Hikaru tried to approached, her father picked up the still girl and put her over his shoulder. He stopped the enraged boy by pointing a handgun at him. Soon after, Kaoru and Renge went to see what the commotion was all about. They just froze when they saw what was going on. No one dared move. They all knew that he would have no problem shooting any of them. Lilith was still pretty much just frozen. At least, that's how it seemed to all of them. To all of their surprise, especially the father's, she weakly grabbed onto the extended arm and pulled it behind him. Hikaru took advantage right away and tackled him to the ground. Lilith fell off his shoulder and fell onto the ground harshly. Rain began to pour down harshly, soaking everyone in an instance. Renge ran to her grounded sister while Kaoru went to help his brother keep her dad down. Hikaru had made sure to throw the gun on the other side of the yard so that there was no chance of it being used. When Hikaru was no longer blinded by rage, a terrible feeling filled his senses. He slowly looked over, seeing Renge struggling to wake her sister.

"Lilith..?" he barely choked out.

Guards from the front gate raced out and took control of the flailing man beneath the twins. Hikaru picked up the unresponsive girl, completely confused. Her pulse was faint and her small breathing was harsh. She couldn't seem to find the ability to catch a breath. Her body was burning so much that it was really uncomfortable for him to hold her. Her skin was deep red. She put no effort into just trying to hold him. He looked down where he tackled him and felt ill. There he saw a few flower petals. His eyes became glassy when he realized how in trouble she really is. The rain easily masked his sudden streaming tears. He bolted inside, straight to the front door. He was in his home for less than five seconds. Outside the front door, he saw a ride waiting for him. He jumped in the car and it raced off.

* * *

"And then what happened?" a voiced asked excitedly.

Lilith chuckled softly and answered, "you two know the story so well you should be telling it to me."

"Oh I know!" another one exclaimed. "Daddy saved your life Mommy!"

"Story telling again?" Hikaru asked.

He stood behind the couch and looked down at his family. His three girls were staring up at him happily. Lilith was lying on her back, having a daughter in each of her arm. She decided to stick with her natural hair color and it was back down to the middle of her back, on his request. What just made her ecstatic was that their daughters inherited her mother's hair color. Of course they had the golden eyes though.

"Just talking about how amazing you are," Lilith answered him.

He smiled and his twins asked, "is Uncle here?"

"Someone ask for me?" Kaoru asked, entering the room.

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

They jumped off their mother and ran over to him. Their parents couldn't help but smile. They just loved seeing how well they get along with Kaoru. He offered the girls to take them out for ice-cream and they cheered even more. Just before leaving, he mouthed to his brother of how he owes him. Lilith got a sinking suspicion and slipped off the couch. Hikaru glanced at her, completely amused. In knowing how they would just circle the couch, he jumped over it. Her eyes widened in surprise and she jumped back. He caught her before she could get too far away and dropped her back onto the sofa. He then hovered over her and brought his face close to hers. Before he could do anything though, she suggested going upstairs. Understanding, he picked her up. Just before going up the stairs however, a thought struck her. She grabbed onto the railing, to stop him from going further. He looked down at her with a frown. She clasped her hands together and looked up at him with the cutest look she could offer. In not having a choice, he put her back down. She let him know that she would be right up and left the room.

"Hey old girl..." she whispered.

Sapphire limped over to her and sat down. She sat in front of her and held onto her. It's already been ten years since her father was finally caught. She and Hikaru both agreed to never tell their daughters about him. To them, Renge's father and the twins' father were their grandfathers. They would never explain the whole experience either. They don't even want to think themselves that she had died for almost a minute. She was in a coma for weeks. Hikaru wouldn't ever leave her side. They both barely made it through to the next grade thanks to the sympathy of their teachers. It was just after graduation that Lilith found herself pregnant with the girls. Instead of all the drama that comes with young age pregnancies, everyone was happy for them. The two had nothing against the idea. In knowing they never want to separate, they went ahead and got married. Eight years later, everything was perfect. There was never anything the two could think of to make things even better. Sapphire barely pulled it through as well. She was never as energetic as before she was shot, but she was still alive. After getting her face licked, she was brought back to reality. She let go of the aged husky and stood up. Her first true friend walked over to her bed and lied down.

"Guess I'd better give him attention now," she whispered.

She climbed the stairs and walked down to the end of the hallway. The door to their room was left ajar. She took in a deep breath, bracing herself. When she was finished, she entered the master bedroom. He back was slammed against the door as his hungry lips met her calm ones. Just before closing her eyes, she couldn't help but notice that he was completely naked. Thanks to him, soon enough she was too. He picked her back up and laid her down on the bed. He hovered over her. His sudden calmness puzzled her. He was staring at her necklace, with the charm resting on her collar bone.

"Have you ever taken it off?" he asked softly.

Smiling, she held onto it. She kissed him gently and answered, "never."

He scooped her up and held her tightly. She let go of the necklace so she could hold him. Soon enough, the golden lily fell back onto the pillow her head was resting on.


End file.
